


О, разве ты не видишь, что принадлежишь мне. [Oh Can’t You See, You Belong To Me]

by Katherine93



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Break ups and make ups, But not in a scary way, Dark Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, I mean sorta medium dark maybe?, Like really really likes him, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post- Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Smut, Stalker Steve Rogers, Stalker!Steve, Steve is Manipulative, Steve is a bit nuts, Steve just really likes Bucky, Steve stalks like a 13 year old girl, Tony Stark Has A Heart, alternative universe, Альтернативная реальность, Медленное развитие событий, Мир без суперспособностей, Немного одержимый Баки Стив, Но не в плохом или каком-то криповом смысле, Плохиш Стив Роджерс, Современность, Сталкер Стив, Стиву просто очень нравится Баки, ангст, расставания и примирения, скорее как страдающая по парню тринадцатилетка
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93
Summary: Баки Барнс недавно переехал в Нью-Йорк, и дела, наконец, начали идти, как нужно. Он получил отличную должность у Тони Старка, он живет в новой уютной квартире и Питер — его парень, делает его жизнь интереснее. Чего Баки не хватает, так это верного друга. К сожалению, Стив Роджерс, кажется, не хочет быть ему просто другом.-----Вагон внезапно качнулся, и Баки случайно уткнулся в чью-то широкую грудь. Подняв взгляд с пола, куда он смотрел все это время, он взглянул на ее обладателя — высокого блондина, который для надежности еще и придержал его за плечи.— Извините, — пробормотал Баки. Парень лишь улыбнулся и отпустил его, а Баки вновь посмотрел вниз.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Quill (background), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. За каждым твоим вдохом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh Can’t You See, You Belong To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673419) by [deadto27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadto27/pseuds/deadto27). 



> Примечания автора:
> 
> Я надеюсь, что все всё и так понимают, но сталкинг — это преступление. Это не романтично или мило, и я не одобряю подобные действия людей в настоящей жизни. С этим условились. Так вот, эта история — художественная выдумка, и я могу писать все, что мне заблагорассудиться. И здесь нет никого вида насилия, если вам не нравится читать истории с подобным предупреждением.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> Заглавие каждой из глав начинается строчкой из песни The Police — «Every breath you take». Кто никогда о ней не слышал — советую послушать, отличная песня)
> 
> Да, в этой истории Стив довольно упрямый парень, решивший, что Баки просто обязан быть с ним и только с ним. Но он не криповый преследователь, совсем нет. Здесь скорее некоторая одержимость человеком, который тебе понравился, но без мыслей типа: «либо он будет со мной, либо ни с кем!» В общем, я постаралась объяснить основную тему этой истории, а читать или нет решать уже вам.
> 
> Копирование и публикация перевода на других ресурсах запрещена, только ссылка на работу! Давайте уважать друг друга и чужой труд.
> 
> Наслаждайтесь!

Баки нервничал. Он сидел в вагоне метро, беспокойно подергивая ногой, пытаясь сосредоточить свое внимание на успокаивающей рок музыке, льющейся из наушников.

Сегодня был его первый день в должности личного ассистента Тони Старка, и он до сих пор не мог понять, как ему удалось ее получить. То есть одного из трех личных ассистентов. У Старка их трое было, каждый из которых выполнял для него различные поручения. Конечно, он — же богатейший человек в городе, и Баки даже не мог представить, насколько у него загруженное расписание и сколько дел ему приходится выполнять за день.

Поэтому, конечно, это не была работа всей его жизни, но он был организованным и расторопным и знал, что идеально с ней справится, да и зарплата оказалась до невозможности щедрой для обычного ассистента. Он просто надеялся, что мистер Старк окажется вполне адекватным работодателем. Баки еще не встречался с ним, но если верить СМИ, то мужик был чертовски самолюбив, с эго до небес, и к тому же еще и саркастичен.

Когда поезд начал подъезжать к городу, в вагонах стало набираться все больше и больше людей. Заметив перед собой пожилую даму, Баки встал и уступил ей место. Она с благодарностью улыбнулась ему в ответ. Поднявшись с места, Баки поскорее схватился за поручень и попытался удержать хотя бы минимальное расстояние между собой и людьми вокруг. Ох уж это Нью-Йоркское метро, кататься здесь — одно удовольствие!

Все было нормально до тех пор, пока вагон внезапно не качнулся, и Баки случайно не уткнулся прямо в чью-то широкую грудь. Подняв взгляд с пола, куда он смотрел все это время, он взглянул на ее обладателя — высокого блондина, который для надежности еще и придержал его за плечи.

— Извините, — пробормотал Баки, на что парень лишь улыбнулся и отпустил его, и он вновь вернулся к увлекательному разглядыванию пола и своих ног.

Когда они, наконец, добрались до 51 улицы, Баки последовал за другими пассажирами на выход. Господи, проделывать этот путь до работы каждый день будет еще тем приключением. Ехать от Невис Стрит было буквально 40 минут, но казалось, будто дорога занимает около пары часов, когда ты окружен огромным количеством народа. Хотя с другой стороны работать в Манхеттене, должно быть, довольно круто. Баки перебрался в Нью-Йорк только полгода назад и до настоящего момента работал ассистентом администратора в Бруклине, поэтому новая работа просто обязана была оказаться стоящей. Пройдя всего лишь квартал от станции метро, он взглянул на башню Старка, возвышавшуюся над ним во всем своем величии, и было ощущение, что она касается облаков.

Баки вытащил из кармана наушники и телефон и включил музыку, двигаясь вперед. Разблокировав телефон, Баки обнаружил сообщение от Питер, приславшего ему сообщение с пожеланием удачи. Было приятно, что он помнит о том, что у Баки сегодня первый рабочий день, хотя тот и находился сейчас где-то на корпоративном тренинге от своей компании. Баки улыбнулся про себя и отправил в ответ «спасибо<3».

Он добрался до башни раньше назначенного времени, чему был несказанно рад, желая создать о себе хорошее впечатление. И это оказалось полезным — у него, кажется, заняло целых два часа, чтобы пройти через охрану и разобраться с пропускным пунктом, хотя смотрели на него там, как на потенциального террориста или кого-то подобного. Он прекрасно понимал, что мистер Старк не мог позволить себе быть беспечным в этих вопросах, да и Баки уже привык к множеству проверок своих данных, когда только получил приглашение о работе.

Пройдя все необходимые этапы проверки, Баки чувствовал себя невероятно напряженным, когда его, наконец, сопроводили на 63 этаж с личным пропуском, прикрепленным к пиджаку. Вытирая вспотевшие ладони о брюки своего темно-синего костюма, который он выбрал для первого дня на работе, он подумал, что хорошо, что он не боится высоты или замкнутого пространство лифта, иначе такие каждодневные поездки стали бы для него чистым кошмаром. Сотрудник службы безопасности, проследовавший сопровождать его наверх, выглядел непоколебимым и не делал попыток завести разговор с Баки, поэтому они просто поднимались на нужный этаж в полнейшей тишине.

На выходе из лифта его встретила невысокая рыжеволосая девушка, протягивая ему руку для рукопожатия. Она была одета в темно-малинового цвета блузку, черную юбку-карандаш и классические черные лодочки, и Баки внезапно с облегчением выдохнул, радуясь, что все-таки надел костюм.

— Доброе утро, мистер Барнс. Меня зовут Ванда Максимофф — я личный ассистент Тони.

Баки пожал ей руку, заметив, как сотрудник службы безопасности вернулся в лифт и исчез в нем.

— Приятно познакомиться. Пожалуйста, зовите меня Баки, — произнес он в ответ, прежде чем подумал, может ему следовало использовать свое официальное имя. Может быть, это звучало бы более профессионально. Хотя, кажется, Ванда была совсем не против и такого его выбора.

— Хорошо, Баки. Это твой рабочий стол и здесь ты можешь разложить свои вещи, — сказала она, указав на стол рядом. — Буквально через минуту я отведу тебя на встречу с Тони.

— Конечно, спасибо. — Баки оставил свою сумку на стуле у стола, который оказался довольно таки роскошным, и стоял всего в паре метров от стола, который, он предположил, должно быть, принадлежал Ванде. Большинство мебели в офисе было сделано из древесины грецкого ореха, которая приятно контрастировала с кремово-серыми стенами. Позади стола Ванды располагались окна высотой во всю стену, через которые Баки открылся прекрасный вид на город. Это было и правда, невероятно.

— Я думал, что у мистера Старка три ассистента? — поинтересовался Баки, заметив третий стол, который, однако, выглядел таким же никем не занятым, как и пока его собственный.

— А, да, так и есть. Он уволил одного на прошлой неделе, — призналась Ванда.

О. Вот это было не очень хорошо. Баки совсем не хотелось быть уволенным, и он тут же задумался, что же не так сделал тот человек.

— Так вот, офис Тони находится вот здесь. Он как раз заканчивает собрание, — объяснила она, проводя Баки через стеклянные двойные двери в довольно уютную комнату ожидания с кожаными диванами и стульями, расставленными по периметру, где находилась еще одна такая же, только матовая стеклянная дверь. Зайдя внутрь, Ванда не стала присаживаться, поэтому и Баки последовал ее примеру.

— Ну, может быть, потому что ты — идиот, — услышал Баки разговор на повышенных тонах, доносившийся из-за дверей. Посмотрев на Ванду, Баки заметил, что она всеми силами сдерживает улыбку.

— У меня есть люди поважнее, чем ты, поэтому иди, давай, — вновь произнес громкий голос, прежде чем двери открылись, и к ним вышел Тони Старк, а за ним последовал и Брюс Беннер. Баки узнал его, благодаря исследованиям, которые провел, ища информацию о компании. Доктор Беннер заведует научным отделом Старк Индастриз.

— Увидимся на следующей неделе, засранец, — сказал Тони Брюсу. Он не казался недовольным, а скорее веселым, и Баки осознал, что, возможно, стал свидетелем не ссоры злейших врагов, а перебранки лучших друзей.

— Жду, не дождусь, — букнул Брюс, проходя мимо Баки с Вандой, и кивнул, приветствуя их.

— Кто это? — спросил Тони прямолинейно, смотря на Баки, — У меня что, появился еще один телохранитель? — добавил он, переведя взгляд на Ванду.

— Это Баки Барнс, ваш новый ассистент, — представила его Ванда.

— Ха, — выдохнул Тони, осмотрев его с ног до головы, — повезло мне.

Баки чувствовал себя немного неуклюже под этим долгим, оценивающим взглядом. Протянув руку к Тони, он произнес:

— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Старк.

Однако Тони не стал жать ему руку, оставшись стоять на месте, даже не пошевелившись.

— Я не жму рук. У некоторых людей есть микробы, а у некоторых — нейротоксины.

— О, да, конечно, — заикаясь, пробормотал Баки и опустил руку. Это было похоже на паранойю, но кто он, чтобы спорить.

— Но думаю, мне стоит сделать исключение и потрогать тебя, — задумчиво произнес Тони, вскинув бровь.

Баки почувствовал, как на щеках расцветает румянец, потому что тот взгляд, которым на него смотрел сейчас Тони, можно было назвать никаким иным, кроме как плотоядным.

— Тони… — предупреждающе вмешалась Ванда, и Тони лишь отмахнулся в ответ.

— Да, да. Сексуальные домогательства на работе — это плохо. Я помню. Но ты посмотри на этого симпатяжку, — кивнул он в сторону Баки.

Баки еще никто и никогда не называл «симпатяжкой». Может Тони говорил серьезно, а может просто решил подшутить над ним и его длинными волосами, которые сегодня он заплел в тугой пучок. Чувствуя, как лицо пылает от стыда, Баки не знал, что ему ответить, да и стоит ли.

— Тони, — устало вздохнула Ванда, — ты в одном шаге от иска о домогательствах.

— Ладно, ладно. Так чем ты будешь для меня заниматься? — спросил он Баки, включив, наконец, профессионала, и Баки был искренне благодарен смене разговора.

— Мне сообщили, что по большей части я буду заниматься организацией ваших проектов и встреч, связанных с ними, мистер Старк, — ответил Баки, вспоминая данные, полученные на собеседовании.

— Отлично. Ванда занимается делами компании и организацией моей личной жизни. Большую часть времени, она — мой любимый сотрудник.

— За исключением тех дней, когда я приношу ему капустный смузи, — улыбнулась Ванда.

Баки вежливо рассмеялся.

— А еще она отвечает за мое здоровье, — добавил Тони, проходя в офис, где находилось рабочее место Баки и Ванды. — Раньше у меня был еще и третий ассистент, но он больше мне не нужен, поэтому теперь работать со мной будете вы двое, — продолжил говорить он, когда они последовали за ним.

— Что у меня сейчас по расписанию? — спросил Тони у Ванды, остановившись, и застегнув пиджак своего серого, наверняка дорогущего костюма.

— У вас назначена встреча с «Марвел Аркитектс». Хаппи уже ждет вас в машине внизу, — сообщила ему Ванда, даже никуда не заглянув.

— Великолепно. Ах, да, точно — покажи тут все Барнсу. Барнс, было приятно с тобой познакомиться, — произнес он, направляясь к двери, — и да, называй меня Тони, — крикнул он через плечо, прежде чем уйди.

 _«Ну, могло быть и хуже»,_ — подумал Баки. Тони оказался намного более приятным человеком, чем Баки ожидал, он, конечно, еще тот любитель пофлиртовать, ну а так, вполне неплохой. Баки лишь надеялся, что у него получилось произвести на Тони хорошее впечатление за то короткое время, что им удалось поговорить, и он не выставил себя посмешищем перед боссом.

— Не то, что ты ожидал, да? — вырвала его из своих мыслей Ванда, поддерживающе улыбнувшись.

— Нет, то есть… эм, кажется, он отличный парень, — ответил Баки. Тяжело было сказать, учитывая, что их первая встреча так поспешно закончилась и была довольно неловкой для Баки, но он правда показался ему не таким уж и ужасным, как о нем все говорят.

Ванда улыбнулась ему в ответ. Ее улыбка была такой искренней, что Баки не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Он намного более приятный, чем о нем думают люди. Но только никому не говори об этом — Тони нравится его образ самовлюбленного богача, которым его все считают, — произнесла она, проходя к своему рабочему месту, и Баки последовал за ней.

— Так вот, на этаже находимся практически только мы и Тони, за исключением разве что сотрудников службы безопасности, которые сидят в нескольких комнатах отсюда. В офисе Тони также расположена жилая зона. Именно поэтому с безопасностью здесь так строго. Тебе нельзя приглашать никого на этот этаж — доступ сюда запрещен для всех, кто не имеет необходимого разрешения. Ни при каких обстоятельствах не используй свой пропуск, чтобы привести сюда кого-либо, — предупредила она со всей серьезностью.

— Я понял, — кивнул Баки. Может, это было и странно, но внезапно он почувствовал себя кем-то очень значимым, зная, что только единицы имеют доступ на этаж, и больше никто. И думать об этом было, конечно же, ужасно глупо, ведь ему довольно щедро платили, чтобы он работал чьим-то мальчиком на побегушках.

Ванда продолжала рассказывать и показала на дверь слева:

— Там — туалеты и кухня. Основной кафетерий находиться на 40-м этаже. Вся еда бесплатная, и, скажу по секрету, шеф здесь просто великолепный. Я отведу тебя туда во время перерыва на ланч.

Баки почувствовал, как его глаза все больше округляются, но заставил себя собраться. Это место было невероятным. Бесплатная еда значила, что у Баки появиться шанс тратить меньше денег, а с тех пор как он переехал в Нью-Йорк с ними у него, и правда, было туго, учитывая как в этом городе было дорого жить.

— На том же этаже также расположен спортзал, и опять же, бесплатный для сотрудников, — добавила она.

Баки предпочитал физическим упражнениям бег и тягал гантели дома, но бесплатный спортзал тоже ему очень бы пригодился. Может он и будет периодически туда наведываться.

— В течение следующих пары недель я буду просто вводить тебя в курс дел. Не хочешь кофе, прежде чем мы начнем? — предложила Ванда.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Баки, и ему внезапно уже не терпелось поскорее начать узнавать что и как здесь и научиться всему необходимому у Ванды.

Она улыбнулась ему в ответ и произнесла:

— Ну, хорошо, тогда начнем.

****

Если Баки что-то и узнал в свой первый день на должности, так это следующее: Тони практически постоянно находиться на встречах и совещаниях, а Ванда — просто великолепна в своем деле. Ему придется учиться быстро и тщательно, чтобы суметь ее нагнать.

Также он узнал, что «работа с гибким графиком», указанная в вакансии о работе означала, что ему, возможно, придется работать до самой ночи, если будет необходимо, но, конечно же, с выплатой сверхурочных, как убедила его Ванда.

Однако сегодня она позволила ему уйти с работы в обычное время — в 17:30, — понимая, что это его первый день и сегодня ему пришлось многое усвоить. Ванда оказалась отличным сотрудником, она показала ему, как работает система, которую они используют, дала ознакомиться со списком текущих проектов Тони, а также кратко рассказала о людях, с которыми он вероятнее всего познакомится в течение следующих пары недель. Она выдала ему планшет для работы, а также продемонстрировала его компьютер, который оказался самым современным из всех, что Баки когда-либо видел, и, учитывая, что он являлся обычным ассистентом, Баки пока не понимал, зачем ему такая техника.

Стоя в вагоне метро и слушая музыку в наушниках, Баки ехал к себе домой в Бруклин, чувствуя себя немного усталым, но невероятно довольным. Работа оказалась замечательной, а первый день на ней нельзя было причислить к самым неудачным — бывало и хуже.

Пассажиров в вагон заходило все больше и больше, и Баки ощущал, как его все сильнее и сильнее прижимает к рядом стоящим людям. Кто-то толкнулся ему в бок, и Баки посмотрел в эту сторону: высокий блондин смотрел на него, явно извиняясь, но, увы, не в силах что-либо сделать. Баки не слышал его, но тот точно пытался что-то ему сказать.

— Что прости? — переспросил его Баки, вытащив наушники, и взглянул на него.

— Просто хотел сказать «привет еще раз», — произнес мужчина с улыбкой.

Баки по привычке кивнул, не понимая, что парень хотел этим сказать. Он был уверен, что прежде они не встречались.

— Сегодня утром ты ехал со мной в одном вагоне, — пояснил парень, наверняка видя, что Баки находится в замешательстве. Ему никогда не удавалось скрывать свои эмоции.

— Точно, еще раз извини, — произнес Баки. Теперь он смутно припоминал, как налетел на него утром. Он казался вполне хорошим парнем, но своими разговорами он нарушал правила молчаливого нахождения в метро, поэтому Баки вновь слегка улыбнулся ему и надел наушники.

Когда он наконец-то добрался до дома, Баки повалился ничком на диван. Вытащив телефон, он положил его на кофейный столик. Сообщений от Питера больше не приходило, но это не беда. Он, вероятнее всего, до сих пор загружен на своих рабочих тренингах.

Сев на диван и устало вздохнув, Баки распустил волосы, которые весь день до самого вечера выглядели аккуратными в пучке, и включил телевизор, который работал, чтобы просто создавать для него шум на заднем плане — жить в одиночестве было, конечно же намного лучше, чем с соседями, но Баки не нравилось, когда в доме было тихо, и звуки телевизора иногда не давали ему заскучать, создавая видимость какой-никакой компании.

Позднее он все-таки заставил себя приготовить ужин, а затем отправиться на вечернюю пробежку у воды — его любимое место для бега. Вернувшись с пробежки, он почувствовал, что жутко устал и лег спать, когда на часах еще не было и 10.


	2. За каждым твоим движением

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: «А вот и Стив!» (читать как «А вот и Джонни!» — если вы не поняли отсылки, то я ничем не могу вам помочь)  
> Первая неделя Баки на работе и встреча со Стивом, на которой на этот раз они, наконец-то, нормально поговорят.

— Барнс, можешь подойти сюда на минуту? — позвал его Тони.

Баки мгновенно оказался на ногах, не забыв захватить свой планшет. За последнюю пару дней он уже привык быть готовым записывать все, что Тони ему скажет.

— Да, сэр? — отозвался он, заходя в офис Тони. Тот стоял, навалившись на свой письменный стол, рассматривая два планшета перед собой.

— Подойти и посмотри-ка на них, — попросил Тони, не отрывая от них взгляда.

Баки обошел стол и присмотрелся, что там: это оказались несколько вариантов дизайна здания, над которым работал Тони и которое должны были вскоре построить в Токио. Это было первое здание, которое Старк Индастриз должна была воздвигнуть за пределами США. Разработка проекта была серьезным делом, и Тони проводил сейчас большую часть времени, занимаясь именно этим, ну, по крайней мере, Ванда так ему сказала.

— Какой вариант тебе больше нравится? — спросил Тони.

— Сэр? — переспросил Баки, непонимающе моргнув.

— Тони. Помнишь, я просил называть меня Тони? Я никак не могу выбрать дизайн, поэтому я решил, что это сделаешь ты. Доверься интуиции. Какой смотрится круче? — Произнес Тони, теперь смотря на Баки.

Баки показалось, что такой способ принятия решений в бизнесе довольно странный, но ладно. Он внимательно рассмотрел оба дизайна.

— Вот этот, — наконец, выбрал он. « _Это здание имеет более уникальный стиль_ », — подумал он, — _«да и его изгибы смотрятся действительно круто. Другой же проект кажется совсем обычным и каким-то скучным, а Тони точно таким не является, поэтому он ему не подходит»._

Тони даже не спросил его, почему именно это здание.

— Отлично. Позвони в «Марвел» и скажи им, что я хочу видеть у себя Роджерса в следующий… — он замолчал, и добавил, — когда там у меня есть свободное время?

Баки вытащил свой календарь и поискал свободную дату.

— Через неделю, восемнадцатого числа?

Тони громко и тяжко вздохнул, соглашаясь:

— Ладно. И почему я всегда так чертовски занят?

— Все из-за того, что вы чрезвычайно успешны, сэр, — усмехнулся Баки. Свободное время у Тони можно было найти лишь, когда кто-нибудь или же он сам отменял с кем-то встречу.

— А вот это был отличный ответ, — широко улыбнулся Тони, — у меня есть какие-то планы на время ланча? — поинтересовался он, выключая планшеты, и засунул их в ящик стола.

— Да, у вас встреча с профессором Ксавье через час, — ответил Баки, в этот раз уже не заглядывая в расписание. Он старался запоминать ближайшие планы на день, так же как и Ванда.

Тони печально вздохнул:

— О, как же меня это, твою мать, бесит!

Баки постарался сдержать улыбку, услышав как тот ругается. Тони с каждым днем нравился ему все больше и больше.

— Отмени встречу, — решительно произнес Тони, — я хочу пообедать с тобой и Вандой.

Баки в ответ уставился на него, удивленно моргая.

— Да, сэ… то есть, я хотел сказать Тони.

Спустя 20 минут, после того, как Баки позвонил в офис профессора Ксавье и очень долго извинялся перед его секретарем из-за отмененной с Тони встречи, он вместе с Вандой и Тони стояли в лифте и спускались на 40-й этаж. Ванда бросила на него странный взгляд, словно не могла поверить, что Тони решил пообедать с ними, и Баки вдруг осознал, что тот вероятнее всего не часто делал так прежде, а может, и вообще никогда. Поэтому, такая возможность показалась ему просто великолепной. Баки также был рад возможности пообедать и с Вандой, учитывая, что им обычно приходилось уходить на ланч в разное время, чтобы с Тони всегда находился кто-то из них, на случай, если тому что-то понадобиться.

— А теперь запомни кое-что, Барнс — я не люблю людей, поэтому ты не просто мой ассистент, но еще и телохранитель, — сказал ему Тони. Баки непонимающе взглянул на него.

— Эмм…

Тут вмешалась Ванда.

— Просто говори людям, что он здесь, чтобы пообедать, и они могут записаться к нему на встречу, если вдруг кто-то решит с ним заговорить, — добродушно подсказала она ему.

Тони кивнул, соглашаясь:

— Вот именно то, что она сейчас сказала.

Баки как-то совсем не был готов появиться в оживленном кафетерии в сопровождении Тони Старка. Стоило только людям заметить его, как практически все взгляды стали прикованы к их компании. Баки не нравилось такое пристальное внимание, и он тут же начал ощущать, как потеет.

Тони прошествовал к дальнему столику, расположенному в углу зала. Он шел так, словно никого вокруг не существовало, и он не видел и не чувствовал на себе внимательные взгляды, двигаясь по залу, будто пол сам нес его к столику, а не он сам шел в нужном направлении. Баки хотел бы быть таким же уверенным в себе.

— Иди за ним, я пока принесу нам еду, — сказала ему Ванда.

Баки мгновенно последовал за Тони и сел рядом на один из четырех, расставленных у стола, прозрачных разноцветных стульев. Он выбрал для себя изумрудного цвета стул, тогда как Тони сел на фиолетовый.

— Так вот как все тут, — пробормотал Тони, оглядываясь вокруг, очевидно не беспокоясь о настырных взглядах.

— Ты еще не бывал здесь прежде? — спросил Баки, подтверждая свои подозрения о том, что Тони, скорее всего, никогда раньше еще не обедал со своими ассистентами.

— Нет, но у меня есть ты, который за мной присмотрит, — выдал Тони с ухмылкой.

Баки фыркнул, закатив глаза на его заигрывания, прежде чем понял, что сделал это перед своим боссом. Чёрт!

Тони, заметив это, громко рассмеялся.

— Видишь, вот поэтому-то ты мне и нравишься, Барнс. Ты не льстишь и не врешь мне. Думаю, не в твоем это характере. Ну, а еще потому, что ты чертовски привлекателен.

_«Ну, спасибо, Тони»,_ — подумал про себя Баки.

— Тони, сбавь обороты. Ты же еще помнишь, о чем тогда предупреждала тебя Ванда? — кратко отчитал его Баки.

— Да, да, хорошо, — пробурчал Тони, навалившись на спинку своего стула.

Баки честно не понимал, шутит ли Тони или же он, правда, что-то к нему чувствует. В любом случае, он не возражал против этого до тех пор, пока заигрывания Тони оставались лишь таким шутливым флиртом, не переходящим черту. И не то, чтобы Баки мог бы позволить себе завязать роман со своим боссом, да и все эти фразы нужны были лишь для того, чтобы поддразнить его, не являясь чем-то серьезным. У Тони просто был такой характер.

— Он опять с тобой флиртовал? — поинтересовалась Ванда, подойдя к их столику с подносом с едой и ведя за собой одного из работников, помогающего ей донести второй поднос. Ванда поблагодарила его, и, оставив поднос на столе, он удалился. — Баки здесь не для этого, Тони, — напомнила она, присаживаясь на рубинового цвета стул.

Тони принял тарелку, которую она ему передала, и потыкал в нее вилкой, как будто недоумевая, что это на ней такое.

— Я знаю, но он такой забавный парень.

Баки почувствовал, как щеки налились румянцем. Его босс считает его забавным? _«Наверно, это хороший знак»,_ — подумал Баки.

Может быть, в этом и крылась часть причины, почему Тони решил отправиться с ними на обед.

А Тони, оказывается, тоже довольно веселый человек, осознал Баки, пока они трое расслабленно болтали то об одном, то о другом, не забывая про еду. Было, правда, круто, что такого уровня человек, как Тони, готов, как простой смертный, разговаривать и есть с ними за одним столом. Он не вел себя так, будто выше них, и Баки показалось это заслуживающим уважения. Баки решил поинтересоваться, как ему удалось основать такую огромную компанию, и вот тогда-то Тони и оживился, с энтузиазмом посвящая его во все детали этого процесса. Баки был действительно впечатлен и даже вдохновлен его рассказом, и не то, чтобы Баки вдруг захотел основать свою собственную компанию, совсем нет, но та работа, которую Тони проделал, оказалась поистине невероятной.

С каждым днем узнавая Тони все больше, Баки даже не расстроился, когда тот попросил его остаться на работе еще на несколько часов, чтобы уладить вопросы по поводу постройки того здания в Токио, связавшись с представителями команды, занимающейся этим, по Скайпу, в виду разницы в часовых поясах.

Ванда покинула офис в шесть и попрощалась с ним, сочувствующе улыбнувшись.

Тони вновь доказал насколько он крутой начальник, заказав для них с Баки действительно отличный кофе и мини маффины с разнообразными вкусами. Баки, кажется, успел попробовать по одному каждого вкуса. А затем съел еще три маффина с малиновым вкусом и столько же с белым шоколадом. Около восьми вечера Тони заказал для Баки пиццу, хотя сам уже уехал на какое-то мероприятие в Метрополитен-музей. Чувствуя себя словно балованный ребенок, Баки утвердил все вопросы по строительству в Токио и ушел из офиса уже около девяти вечера. Как же он вымотался. Слава Богу, что хотя бы в метро было на удивление тихо и спокойно. Сев на сидение, Баки достал наушники.

На следующей остановке рядом с ним кто-то сел, что раздражало, учитывая, что вокруг было полно свободных мест, но почему-то всегда находятся чудаки, которые садятся с кем-то рядом, хотя могут этого и не делать! Баки взглянул в сторону и вновь увидел того высокого блондина. Он уже замечал его в вагоне, в котором ездил, по утрам в течение этой недели.

— Привет! Снова ты, — произнес парень с легкой улыбкой.

В этот раз Баки сразу его услышал — звучащая в этот момент песня только что закончилась. Сняв наушник, чтобы не показаться невежливым, Баки ответил:

— Привет.

— Работаешь допоздна? — спросил парень.

Баки мысленно тяжко вздохнул, уже понимая, что этот парень был одним из тех людей, которые постоянно излучали жизнерадостность и любили поболтать со всеми, кто попадался под руку, даже с незнакомцами. Баки же предпочел бы раствориться в музыке, чем общаться с кем-то подобным.

— Ага, а ты? — как можно более немногословно ответил он.

Баки внимательно к нему присмотрелся. Парень был одет в дорогой деловой костюм и выглядел довольно представительно. Тони убедил его, что он может надевать на работу все, что ему захочется, особенно наблюдая, как сам Тони иногда бродит по офису в винтажных футболках с рок-группами, однако Баки все равно старался придерживаться делового стиля. Первое впечатление было необычайно важным, и его основной наряд для работы состоял из классической рубашки и брюк, но без галстука.

— Тоже. Сегодня выдался какой-то суматошный день, — произнес парень, ярко улыбнувшись. — Кем ты работаешь?

О, ну, просто отлично, теперь они, и правда, общаются! Может, если Баки будет отвечать односложно, то этот парень поймет намек и отстанет?

— Личным ассистентом, — ответил он.

— Ого! Должно быть босс у тебя — жуткий тиран? — поинтересовался он, наблюдая за Баки своим внимательным взглядом, и явно пытаясь передать свое сочувствие.

— Да нет, — Баки отрицательно покачал головой, — Он — классный. Только работает много и ну, почти без отдыха.

— О, — выдохнул парень, — кстати, я — Стив.

О, ну, просто прекрасно, теперь незнакомец ждет, когда он представится!

— Баки, — назвался он.

Лицо парня — то есть Стива — мгновенно расцвело в добродушной улыбке.

— Приятно с тобой познакомиться, — произнёс Стив, протянув ему руку в приветствии.

Баки взял телефон другой рукой и пожал его ладонь. У Стива оказалось крепкое рукопожатие.

— Да, мне тоже.

Он искренне надеялся, что на этом их разговор закончится. Мама предупреждала его, что Нью-Йорк — это совсем недружелюбный город, но Стив доказал, что она была неправа. Однако Баки предпочел бы, чтобы ее слова оказались правдой. Он спокойно относился к фальшивым любезным разговорам, но это не значило, что они, правда, доставляли ему удовольствие.

— Извини, если я слишком прямолинеен, но тебе нравятся парни? — внезапно огорошил его Стив, наклонившись к нему, и говоря тише.

Баки замер. Кто вообще так внезапно задает такие странные вопросы? Он что, гомофоб и хочет сделать из Баки свою жертву на почве нетерпимости? Но стоило ему еще раз мысленно прокрутить вопрос Стива и взглянуть в его наполненные надеждой глаза, как в голове Баки все встало на свои места. Стив так пытался с ним пофлиртовать. Вот к чему были эти попытки завести разговор. Господи, Баки, должно быть, так привык к откровенным заигрываниям Тони, что сперва не разгадал тот осторожный способ знакомства, который выбрал Стив. В свою защиту Баки мог сказать, что флирт Стива, и правда, был едва понятным.

Баки посмотрел на Стива, отвечая:

— Я…да, но у меня уже есть парень. — Стив был милым и все такое — он действительно был _очень_ милым, — но Баки уже встречался с Питером и на других парней больше не обращал внимания.

Стив выглядел и обнадеженным и расстроенным одновременно.

— О! Можно я дам тебе свой номер?

— Эм, нет? — нахмурился Баки, — у меня есть парень, — вновь повторил он на случай, если Стив его плохо расслышал.

— Да, точно, — пробормотал Стив себе под нос, посмотрев на мгновение в сторону.

Баки уже подумывал, не вернуть ли на место второй наушник, как Стив вновь заговорил:

— Это действительно правда или ты просто всегда отвечаешь так парням, которые пытаются познакомиться с тобой в вагоне метро? — спросил он напрямую и посмотрел на Баки, криво улыбнувшись.

Баки слегка улыбнулся в ответ на его вопрос и удивленно фыркнул.

— Нет, это правда, — вытащив телефон, он показал Стиву их с Питером фотографию, поставленную на заставку. Они сделали ее на своем пятом свидании, сидя обнявшись в Центральном парке. Питер в тот день проводил для него небольшую экскурсию по городу.

Стив как-то сразу поник, и Баки стало его немного жаль. Он показался ему неплохим парнем, и получать отказ — это всегда хреново, какой бы не была причина.

— Но все равно, спасибо тебе. Кажется, ты хороший парень, — обратился к нему Баки.

Он просто должен был отдать Стиву должное — он хотя бы попытался познакомиться с ним, тогда как Баки не хватило бы смелости подсесть к незнакомцу и начать флиртовать.

Стив немного повеселел.

— Спасибо. Я каждое утро замечал тебя, когда ты ехал в том же вагоне, что и я, и должен был хотя бы попытаться, понимаешь? Ты просто невероятно красив. Я сразу должен был понять, что ты занят.

Баки покраснел от такого прямолинейного комплимента, и растерянно почесав за ухом, смущенно опустил голову вниз, уткнувшись взглядом в пол.

Внимательно присмотревшись к Стиву теперь, он понял, что тот не просто милый, но еще и один из чертовски привлекательных парней, что Баки видел в своей жизни. Он был польщен его вниманием.

— Спасибо, — пробурчал он.

— Так ты счастлив с тем парней? — спросил вдруг Стив.

Настроение Баки мгновенно испортилось, и он перестал быть польщенным.

— Эмм… это слишком личный вопрос, тебе не кажется? — он постарался произнести это, не показывая, как его огорошили его слова. Стив лишь качнул плечами.

— Ты прав. Просто хотел прояснить, каковы мои шансы.

Баки нахмурился. Ну, хорошо, с флиртом разобрались, но то, почему Стив оказался слишком настойчив и не принимал отказа, было непонятно.

— Я бы сказал, что они нулевые, Стив, — ответил он, возвращая наушник на место, и повернулся, смотря теперь перед собой.

— Ну, тогда будем делать из нуля положительное число, — услышал он, как пробормотал Стив, усмехнувшись.

До конца поездки они больше не разговаривали. Стив вышел за одну станцию до остановки Баки. Уходя, он слегка похлопал Баки по плечу, как будто они уже успели стать закадычными друзьями.

— Увидимся, Баки, — сказал он совершенно буднично.

Баки наблюдал, как он выходит. Стив оглянулся на него, пройдя несколько метров, и помахал, когда поезд уже тронулся.

Баки, недоумевая, что только что произошло, нахмурился. Какой странный, но дружелюбный парень. Но чрезмерно фамильярный. Хотя иногда некоторые люди ведут себя именно так — с легкостью общаются с незнакомыми людьми, словно они уже много лет друзья не разлей вода. Баки оставил свои размышления, когда поезд остановился на его станции. Он сказал свое твердое «нет» и на этом все.

****

Стив чувствовал себя окрыленным, идя домой сегодня вечером. _Баки_. Что за странное и одновременно просто идеально подходящее имя для великолепного парня, на которого Стив уже успел положить глаз. Вся его неделя, с того момента, как в вагоне метро на Стива случайно налетел Баки, прошла в мыслях о нем. Его первая мысль, пришедшая, стоило ему впервые увидеть Баки, была о том, что это идеальное лицо должно быть запечатлено в какой-нибудь картине или выточено в скульптуре, место которой в музее. И каждый раз, снова и снова видя его, мелькающим рядом, Стиву не терпелось, наконец, с ним заговорить.

Он быстро догадался, что Баки ездит по утрам на том же поезде, что и он сам, и выходит за остановку до его станции. А вот разобраться на каком поезде Баки отправляется обратно домой, оказалось немного сложнее. В первый раз, когда Стив заметил его, Баки ехал на том же поезде и в то же время, что и он. Стив просто понял, что это судьба. Он попытался однажды заговорить с ним, но в вагоне оказалось слишком многолюдно и шумно.

На следующий день Стив заработался и вышел из офиса немного позднее обычного, поэтому и не встретил Баки на пути домой. И днем позже Баки все также не было в метро, когда он ехал домой. Стива уже начало раздражать, что судьба решила поводить его, таким образом, за нос, но лишь до сегодняшнего вечера, когда Стив работал допоздна, а затем встретился с Клинтом и Нат за кружечкой пива. Он сел на поезд на совершенно другой станции, чем обычно, но вот удача — Баки сидел в вагоне, ожидая, пока Стив, наконец, с ним не заговорит.

И, Господи, разве это не было идеальной возможностью. У Баки был прекрасный голос, и, просто слушая его, у Стива по коже бежали мурашки. И поражало то, насколько он оказался закрытым и очень осмотрительным при общении с незнакомцем, но все же назвал Стиву свое имя, и тот ликовал, наконец, узнав его. Еще больше его обрадовала новость, что Баки нравятся парни. Стив сперва пожалел, что набросился на парня с таким вопросом, но просто не смог сдержаться, вдобавок ко всему он уже заранее предвкушал, будучи абсолютно уверенным, что ответ будет положительным.

Однако Стив был весьма разочарован, узнав, что у Баки есть парень, если не сказать, что этой новостью Баки фигурально практически вырвал ему сердце и, не щадя, растоптал его. Он искренне не понимал, зачем судьбе сталкивать их вместе, а затем лишать его надежды. Но все же Стив старался не слишком отчаиваться. Люди постоянно то сходятся, то расстаются. Ему не нужно было лично встречаться с тем парнем с фотографии, чтобы понять, что он не заслуживает Баки. Стиву просто стоит проводить больше времени с Баки, чтобы лучше узнать его и помочь ему увидеть и понять это самому.

****

На следующее утро Тони написал Баки, чтобы тот приходил на работу попозже, учитывая, что вчера тому пришлось задержаться в офисе допоздна. Баки лишь пожалел, что тот не отправил это сообщение еще ночью, тогда он поспал бы подольше, а не проснулся так рано по будильнику. Тяжко вздохнув, он заставил себя вылезти из кровати. Учитывая, что у него появилось свободное время, то он мог бы потратить его на утреннюю пробежку. Возможно, она поможет ему окончательно проснуться. К тому же, ему не помешало бы скинуть немного лишнего жира, после того, как вчера он слопал столько мини маффинов и пиццы.

Он добрался до офиса двумя часами позднее обычного, следуя наказу Тони, захватив по дороге кофе для себя и Ванды в Старбаксе, в качестве небольшого угощения, которое она с благодарностью приняла.

— Так как прошла твоя первая поздняя смена? — спросила она его, отпивая свой кофе и наблюдая за Баки со своего места за рабочим столом. Баки сделал глоток кофе и опустил стаканчик на стол.

— Думаю, я смог все удачно уладить с токийским офисом. А еще Тони вчера заказывал мини маффины и пиццу, — сообщил Баки, улыбаясь, и вспомнил, что где-то еще осталось несколько маффинов, которые он не отказался бы доесть. Ванда улыбнулась ему в ответ.

— Это он так пытается показать, что ты ему нравишься. И не в романтическом смысле, хоть он и любит с тобой позаигрывать, а скорее в профессиональном — он считает, что ты отлично справляешься со своей работой.

— Правда? — Баки был действительно удивлен ее словами. Прошла лишь его первая рабочая неделя, и он не думал, что успел хорошо зарекомендовать себя за такое короткое время. Ему часто приходилось спрашивать о том, как справиться и выполнить то или иное задание у Ванды, и та никогда ему не отказывала, благослови Господь ее бесконечное терпение.

— Определенно! Предыдущий ассистент не получал таких угощений. Тони он ужасно не нравился. Как и мне, если говорить начистоту. Ленивый малый, — призналась она.

Баки мгновенно взяла гордость за свое прилежное и профессиональное отношение к работе, и он, по крайней мере, мог надеяться, что его нельзя было назвать ленивым сотрудником.

— Мне ты тоже нравишься намного больше, — добавила она, вновь улыбнувшись, пока одной рукой печатала что-то на компьютере, а другой держала свой стаканчик с кофе. Баки улыбнулся в ответ.

— Это только потому, что я принес тебе хороший кофе?

— Может и так, — усмехнулась она, — но еще ты запомнил, какой я люблю, поэтому заработал еще больше бонусных очков себе на счет.

Американо с 2 подсластителями и миндальным молоком. Баки запомнил, какой кофе она предпочитает, когда она высмеяла его фраппучино, который он принес в офис в среду, из-за чего они и начали обсуждать, какой кофе лучше. Баки улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— Я просто хочу хорошо выполнять свою работу, — признался он, посерьезнев.

— Не беспокойся. Думаю, ты отлично справляешься, — ответила она. — И все станет еще лучше, если ты скажешь, что где-то здесь еще припас оставшиеся мини маффины…

Баки показательно расстроено вздохнул и достал один из ящика стола, где надежно припрятал вкусности, и кинул его Ванде. Она с легкостью поймала его с улыбкой и отсалютовала им Баки, словно поднимая за него тост. Баки взял свой маффин — с двойным шоколадом, учитывая, что он уже съел все с малиновой начинкой — и повторил за ней, салютуя в ответ, гордясь и чувствуя себя вполне довольным успешно прошедшей первой рабочей неделей.

****

Остаток дня Баки был чрезвычайно занят, но сегодня Тони отпустил его в обычное время окончания работы. И Баки был благодарен за это. Прошлым вечером вернулся Питер, и они собирались встретиться у Баки после его работы.

Баки протолкнулся в свой вагон метро, думая о том, что увидит своего парня впервые за эту неделю, чему он был чрезвычайно обрадован. Они встречались не так уж давно, около 4 месяцев, но Питер был веселым парнем, и вместе им было очень легко и интересно.

Он оказался первым человеком, с которым Баки познакомился в Нью-Йорке, переехав сюда, когда им пришлось сидеть за одним столиком в местном кафе из-за отсутствия свободных мест. Они разговорились, и Питер предложил показать ему город, узнав, что тот только что переехал. С тех пор и начались их отношения. Питер однажды сказал, что это была любовь с первого взгляда, но Баки лишь невпечатленно посмотрел на него в ответ и попросил больше никогда не говорить подобной сопливой чуши.

Баки вырвала из его мыслей рука, ползущая вверх по бедру, и он тут же в отвращении фыркнул. М-да, метро — «великолепное» местечко! Была одна вещь, которой ему недоставало в новом городе — возможность ездить на машине. Он тосковал по временам, когда можно было включить в дороге музыку на полную катушку и подпевать играющим песням, и не ощущать аромат пота других людей. Поезд двигался дальше, и в вагоне стало немного свободнее. Баки удалось отстраниться от прижимающихся к нему людей хотя бы на пару сантиметров — что уже было достижением — и немного развернуться, и вот перед ним вновь показался Стив, стоящий рядом.

Его лицо осветилось в улыбке, когда их взгляды столкнулись.

— Привет, Баки!

Баки мог и не слышать его, чтобы понять, что тот говорит. В этот раз он не стал вытаскивать наушники, учитывая, что для разговора в вагоне в любом случае было слишком шумно. Баки просто как-то неуклюже помахал Стиву, а тот также не стал пытаться больше с ним заговорить, поэтому Баки отвел взгляд и продолжил наслаждаться музыкой.

Баки как-то неосознанно понял, что поезд остановился на станции Стива, но тот не вышел, хотя в прошлый раз, это была его остановка. И только когда сам Баки вышел из поезда, то заметил, что и Стив тоже.

— Хэй, это твоя остановка? — спросил Стив, когда нагнал Баки через несколько метров, и они одновременно проходили через турникет.

— А, да, — отозвался Баки, вытаскивая наушники и выключая музыку. — Пропустил свою? — поинтересовался он с любопытством.

Стив отрицательно покачал головой, поднимаясь рядом с Баки по лестнице, — нет, я иду на встречу с подругой. В какую тебе сторону? — спросил Стив, когда они вышли из метро.

— Эм, в сторону Ливингстон, — произнес Баки, слегка кивнув в нужном направлении. К счастью, он жил буквально в паре шагов от метро.

Глаза Стива мгновенно обрадовано засияли.

— И мне туда! Не против, если мы пройдемся вместе?

Баки вероятнее всего стоило бы возразить против этой идеи, но Стив казался вполне адекватным парнем, поэтому он согласно кивнул:

— Конечно.

Стив заметно воодушевился, как будто Баки только что сказал ему, что тот выиграл в лотерею. Баки сдержал смех, подумав, что это будет грубо. Стив, не таясь, искренне симпатизировал ему, и это чертовски льстило Баки, по большей части потому, что влечение было исключительно физическим. Но было приятно, все же Баки старался держать себя в форме.

— Так ты из Бруклина? — продолжил Стив, пока они вместе шли по тротуару.

— Нет. Я переехал сюда из Коннектикута несколько месяцев назад. А ты? — Баки решил, что вежливо будет иногда смотреть на Стива, а не просто идти, смотря вниз, как обычно у него бывало. Стив кивнул.

— Ага, родился здесь и вырос. Тебе здесь нравится?

— Да, отличный город, — ответил Баки. Ему, правда, здесь очень нравилось. Этот город уже стал для него родным, и жизнь здесь была довольно интересной. Единственное, по кому Баки скучал, так это по оставшимся далеко от него друзьям. Конечно же, у него теперь был Питер, но дружеские связи для него всегда были очень ценны и требовали времени и усилий, а с этим ему пока не посчастливилось.

— Ты живешь один? — непринужденно поинтересовался Стив. Как-то слишком непринужденно. Он совершенно очевидно выуживал из него информацию.

«Вероятно, пытается понять, живем ли мы с Питером вместе», — понял вдруг Баки.

— Да, — все же ответил он. Однако он не собирался разъяснять Стиву, что единственная причина того, что ему удавалось платить за аренду и жить одному, было то, что родители помогали ему деньгами. Баки надеялся, что получив новую работу, вскоре он сможет перестать брать у них деньги. Им не понравилась его идея о переезде, но они настояли, что помогут ему найти и оплачивать жилье в хорошем, и главное, в безопасном районе. Он, правда, ценил их поддержку, получив возможность жить в прекрасной квартире, но все же стремился поскорее стать независимым.

— Хмм, — пробормотал Стив, но Баки не понял, что бы это значило.

— Так чем ты занимаешься? — в этот раз разговор решил продолжить Баки, надеясь сменить тему, чтобы больше не говорить о себе. Стиву, кажется, понравилось, что Баки заинтересовался их общением.

— Я — архитектор.

— О, здорово, — Баки теперь понимал, почему тот так роскошно выглядит. Ему наверняка платят столько, сколько Баки и не снилось.

— Наверно, — кивнул Стив.

Они дошли до перекрестка, на котором Баки должен был повернуть, и он остановился. Стив остановился рядом.

— Мне в ту сторону, — пояснил Баки.

Стив взглянул в том направлении и кивнул.

— А мне туда, — сказал он, указав на улицу, по которой они шли. — Хотя мы договорились встретиться с ней через час, а еще рано, но я не думаю, что ты согласишься выпить со мной кофе, так ведь? — вежливо спросил он.

Баки видел надежду, таящуюся в его глазах, и подумал, что это было довольно мило, и ему вдруг стало как-то даже немного жаль его.

— Прости, не могу. Встречаюсь сегодня с Питером.

— Питер — это твой парень? — спросил Стив.

— Именно, — кивнул Баки, чувствуя себя как-то неловко, явно видя, как Стиву хотелось бы, чтобы Питера никогда и не существовало.

— Ну, спасибо, что прошелся со мной. Доброй ночи, Баки, — Стив легко улыбнулся, засовывая руки в карманы.

И Баки был ему искренне благодарен, что тот не стал продолжать настаивать на своем.

— И тебе, Стив. — Баки неуклюже помахал ему и повернул на свою улицу, с нетерпением ожидая увидеть своего парня.

****

В то утро Стив вошел в вагон метро, будучи в состоянии какого-то нервного предвкушения. Ему ужасно хотелось вновь поскорее увидеть Баки, и он едва ли не подпрыгивал от нетерпения, но мгновенно огорчился, когда понял, что сегодня Баки здесь не оказалось.

Он подумал, что тот, должно быть сел на другой поезд, тогда как обычно предпочитал ездить на этом.

Может быть, Баки заболел? Стив искренне надеялся, что тот не болен. Ему жутко не понравилась эта идея! Хотя, стоило ему представить картину, на которой он заботится и греет простудившегося Баки, закутав того в теплое одеяло, и крепко прижимает к себе, то эта мысль мгновенно ему очень понравилась. 

Стив провел остаток дня на работе в мыслях о Баки и всех тех вещах, которые они могли бы делать, если бы тот был его парнем. Кажется, Стив уж слишком много времени думал о том, каково было бы целовать его. У Баки были просто великолепные губы, и они так и соблазняли, требуя поцелуя, поэтому Стив был абсолютно уверен, что и целуется Баки не менее идеально. Судя по наблюдениям Стива, у Баки имелась одна привычка — покусывать нижнюю губу, — которая сводила его с ума, потому что одно это зрелище чертовски возбуждало Стива.

Стив попытался не очень-то надеяться на лучшее, заходя в вагон вечером на пути домой, хотя все же не смог сдержаться и огляделся в поисках Баки и почувствовал ликование, заметив того, стоящего всего в паре метров от него, и убедился, что судьба все-таки ему благоволит. В поезде вновь было слишком людно и шумно, и Баки просто слегка помахал ему, заметив его взгляд. Стиву уже начало надоедать, что он лишь видит Баки издалека — ему хотелось большего, — поэтому, не думая дважды, он пропустил свою остановку и дождался, когда Баки проследует на выход, чтобы посмотреть, где тот выходит.

Оказалось, что остановка Баки — следующая после его собственной, и Стив улыбнулся про себя, потому что, что еще это могло быть, если не знак? Оказавшись у дверей вагона, они разговорились и вместе прошли пару кварталов, лучше узнавая друг друга, что Стив засчитал за небольшую победу. Ну, все было прекрасно до тех пор, пока Баки не отказался выпить с ним кофе опять же из-за своего чертового парня.

Попрощавшись, Стив смотрел Баки вслед, как тот уходил, чувствуя некоторое разочарование. Однако решив не отчаиваться, он решил последовать за Баки. Он просто хотел посмотреть, где тот живет. Следовать за ним оказалось легче легкого, учитывая, что Баки, кажется, совершенно не обращал внимания на все вокруг — было очевидно, что он не городской парень. Дойдя за ним до его дома, Стив теперь знал, на какой улице тот живет и номер его дома, и ощущал себя еще счастливее, во-первых, потому, что ему ужасно нравилось узнавать о Баки все больше нового, а во-вторых, потому, что номер дома Баки — №107 — полностью соответствовал номеру квартиры Стива, и он воспринял это, как еще один довольно очевидный знак.

****

Питер пришел довольно поздно вечером, но Баки это не расстроило. Они посидели вместе на диване, разговаривая и целуясь, прежде чем отправились в спальню. Баки был рад, что Питер вернулся, ведь он безумно по нему соскучился.

На следующее утро Баки отправился на пробежку, Питер же не смог остаться — его ждала работа, поэтому всю субботу Баки мог посвятить самому себе. И это было здорово. Он вполне был доволен такой компанией.

Он бежал рядом с водоемом у Гринвэй Тирэйс, когда услышал, как кто-то за спиной произнес «я слева», и увидел Стива, пробегающего мимо.

— Стив? — удивленно пробормотал Баки, останавливаясь и вытаскивая из ушей наушники.

Стив оглянулся на него, останавливаясь, прежде чем вернуться обратно к Баки.

— Баки? — он казался удивленным их встречей и смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, — тоже решил отправиться на пробежку?

— Ну, да, как и ты, — ответил он. Стив был одет в черные шорты и облегающую, серую футболку, которая, кажется, едва ли не лопалась на впечатляющей, мускулистой груди Стива. И как его обычные деловые костюмы могли скрывать все эти мышцы, было для Баки загадкой. Он, правда, пытался не пялиться.

— Тебе еще далеко бежать? — спросил Стив.

— Да не, еще полкруга и домой, — Баки бегал уже довольно долгое время и порядком устал. Поправляя свою черную бейсболку, Баки услышал, как Стив произнес:

— Эй, — его глаза заметно оживились, — как на счет того кофе? — он сказал это, словно Баки еще в прошлый раз согласился на его предложение. «Если мы выпьем кофе, ничего страшного ведь не произойдет», — все-таки подумал он, на секунду растерявшись.

— Да, почему бы и нет, — наконец, произнес он.

— Отлично! — Стив практически светился от радости, получив его согласие, — пробежимся наперегонки?

— Конечно, — рассмеялся Баки и рванул с места, жульничая, заставив Стива за спиной протестующе что-то прокричать.

К сожалению для эго Баки, он проиграл, но не расстроился, самую чуточку насладившись видом, плетясь следом за Стивом. В том, что он просто смотрит, нет ничего такого, так ведь? Все равно между ними ничего не может быть. Стив так и притягивал к себе взгляд, будучи человеком без единого грамма жира — одни мышцы, — да и эта его тонкая талия и, ладно, Баки готов был признать, особенно роскошная задница. Еще раз взглянув на нее, Баки задумался, сколько же у Стива ушло сил и времени, чтобы она выглядела так впечатляюще.

Баки повезло, что Стив не был одним из тех парней, которые выигрывают и тыкают тебя носом в твою же неудачу, восхваляя себя направо и налево.

— Эй, не хочешь посидеть здесь? — Стив кивнул на траву, — я могу пока принести нам кофе. Какой ты хочешь?

— О, эмм… подожди, сейчас я достану деньги, — Баки порылся в карманах. Он не взял с собой кошелек, лишь несколько купюр на всякий случай.

— Не стоит. Я угощаю, — настоял Стив.

— А, ну, хорошо, если ты уверен? — Баки подумал, что это не станет чем-то странным. Это ведь просто кофе. — Возьми мне, пожалуйста, чего-нибудь охлажденного и, может быть, с карамельным вкусом? — Баки не знал, где здесь поблизости находится кофейня и какой у них найдется кофе.

— Сейчас принесу, — кивнул Стив и еще раз солнечно улыбнулся, прежде чем убежать прочь.

Баки подошел и сел на траву, рассматривая Манхеттен, раскинувшийся перед его глазами. Ему нравилось жить здесь, особенно сейчас, когда с наступлением весны погода с каждым днем становилась все теплее и солнечнее. Сюда стоило переехать только ради этого вида на город. С удобством устроившись на траве, Баки расстегнул легкую худи, одетую поверх майки, засунул наушники в карман и вытащил телефон, решив сделать фотографию так понравившегося ему вида и отослать ее Питеру.

Спустя десять минут Питер прислал ему в ответ свое селфи, где он совершенно неправдоподобно пытался казаться слишком страдающим тем, что застрял на работе в субботу. Он работал в отеле, что значило, что в выходные у него особенно загруженные дни. Баки усмехнулся, рассматривая фотографию.

— Что смешного? — поинтересовался Стив, возникнув рядом словно из ниоткуда, держа в руках два стаканчика с холодным кофе. Баки испугался, практически подпрыгнув на месте, не услышав, как тот подошел.

— Просто мой парень — немного балбес, — ответил он, кладя телефон обратно в держатель на руке.

Глаза Стива на мгновение потемнели, но только лишь на мгновение — через секунду он уже вновь улыбался, протягивая Баки его кофе. Ему, скорее всего, показалось, и это просто свет так отразился в его глазах.

— Спасибо, это, правда, очень мило с твоей стороны, — ответил Баки, забирая свой кофе, и не мог не заметить, что пальцы Стива немного дольше необходимого задержались на стаканчике, касаясь его собственных.

— Ого, ничего себе! — воскликнул Стив, внезапно оживившись, и Баки перевел на него взгляд и понял, что тот рассматривает его левую руку и тату-рукав на всю руку, который был виден теперь, когда Баки снял худи.

— А, да. Тогдашний я, учась в колледже, подумал, что это будет супер классной идеей, — пояснил он, кивнув на тату. Тогдашний он вообще особо ни о чем не задумывался, в результате чего на его руке появилась эта татуировка-рукав с изображением металлических пластинок, перекрывающих друг друга до самых кончиков пальцев, с ярко-красной звездой на плече. Он уже не вспомнил бы, почему решил ее добавить, считая гармоничным дополнением к тату, но он и не мог сказать, что она очень уж его беспокоила.

— Она, и правда, прекрасная, — Стив не отрывал от него взгляд, пытаясь рассмотреть татуировку получше, и Баки слегка придвинул руку ближе к нему.

— Ага, скажи это моей маме. Она была чертовски зла на меня, после того, как узнала о ней, — усмехнулся Баки, — а у тебя есть татуировки? — спросил он, хотя никак не мог представить, чтобы у Стива — классического американского парня всегда в идеальном костюме с прической волосок к волоску могло бы быть что-то подобное.

— Пусть это останется тайной, которую ты когда-нибудь, уверен, сможешь узнать, увидев все сам, — Стив загадочно ухмыльнулся, прежде чем опуститься на траву рядом с ним. Очень близко рядом с ним. Баки уже хотел было слегка отодвинуться, но не желал показывать, что его беспокоит слишком близкое расстояние между ними.

— О, а кофе действительно очень вкусный, — хмыкнул довольно Стив, делая глоток своего напитка, и казалось, что тот взял себе то же самое, что и Баки.

Баки попробовал свой холодный кофе, приятно охлаждающий после пробежки, и немного поерзал, как будто просто хотел повернуться к Стиву лицом, чтобы им было удобнее разговаривать, а не из-за того, что плечо Стива прижималось к его собственному.

— Так ты часто бегаешь? — поинтересовался он у Стива.

— Каждый день, если получается. Обычно бегаю здесь, но иногда бывает и что через парк, — его лицо осветилось улыбкой, — эй, как тебе идея иногда бегать вместе? — предложил он.

Баки не был уверен, стоит ли.

— Ну, не знаю, ты довольно быстрый, думаю, я буду тебя лишь тормозить, — ответил он как можно более непринужденно.

— Я уверен, что ты вполне сможешь бежать со мной наравне, — Стив оглядел его с ног до головы, скользя по телу оценивающим взглядом, — да и, кажется, ты в отличной форме, — он произнес это, просто констатируя факт, и казалось, что это был комплемент его физической форме, а не что-то подразумевающее сексуальный подтекст, поэтому Баки почувствовал себя более комфортно.

— Ну, знаешь, я продолжаю совершенствоваться, приходиться соответствовать и стараться быть активным, — начал разглагольствовать Баки, вытягивая перед собой ноги. Стив усмехнулся его тираде. У него был приятный смех, ничуточки не наигранный — он словно бы смеялся все телом.

— Ты говоришь, как мой дедушка. Тебе что, 80?

— Около месяца назад исполнилось 26, — нахмурился Баки.

— О, да, ты — супер стар! — рассмеялся Стив, — Мне 28 и позволь тебе признаться, последние два года стали для меня испытанием с этими больными коленями и проблемами со спиной, — произнес, улыбаясь, он.

Баки закатил глаза, улыбнувшись в ответ на подначивания Стива.

— Да, да, уел.

— Так ты готов бегать вместе со мной? — продолжил настаивать Стив, смотря на Баки с небывалой надеждой в глазах.

Баки подумал, что, должно быть, здорово иметь кого-то, кто мог бы бегать с ним — и это заставило его кивнуть, соглашаясь. К тому же, эти пробежки, вероятнее всего, не будут ежедневными, поэтому он ответил:

— Конечно, почему бы и нет?

Сияющая улыбка Стива, появившаяся на его губах, могла бы затмить собой солнце.

— Должно быть, будет круто иметь «друга для бега», — добавил Баки, пытаясь удостовериться, что Стив понимает, что между ними может быть только дружба. Может, они, и правда, смогут стать отличными друзьями, вдруг осознал он. Может, он, наконец, встретил человека, с которым сможет проводить иногда свободное время, ходя, например, куда-нибудь выпить, но только, если Стив выкинет из головы свою влюбленность в него.

Стив все еще сиял задорной улыбкой и вдруг протянул к нему руку.

— Дашь мне свой телефон? Я запишу тебе свой номер, и ты сможешь написать мне, когда решишь побегать.

Баки разблокировал экран и передал Стиву телефон, открыв контакты. Теперь все было как нельзя хорошо, да и Стив, к счастью, больше не вел себя странно.

— Как на счет выходных, в это же время? — предложил Баки. В выходные он бегал намного дольше, чем в будни, вдобавок к этому, его рабочее расписание могло изменяться, в зависимости от того, нужен ли он был Тони позже обозначенного времени, поэтому в выходные он мог строить планы так, как ему заблагорассудиться.

— Да, конечно, — Стив выглядел довольным, передавая его телефон обратно. Он записал себя как «Бегущий Стив».

— Как проведешь остаток сегодняшнего дня? — решил узнать Стив, отпивая свой кофе.

— Попытаюсь восстановить силы после первой недели на работе, — хихикнул Баки. Также ему необходимо было сделать кучу дел по дому, с которыми он не сумел разобраться за рабочую неделю, просто забывая или валясь в постель от усталости сразу после того, как переступал порог квартиры. Питер, заметив огромную стопку грязного белья, образовавшуюся в углу комнаты, мгновенно высмеял его.

— О, устроился на новую работу? — Стив с искренним интересом ждал его ответа.

— Да, с понедельника приступил, — кивнул Баки, — Мне очень нравится это место, все намного лучше, чем я ожидал.

— Тебе стоит отметить свою первую рабочую неделю, — предложил Стив, на что Баки лишь неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Возможно, ты прав, — Стиву не стоило знать, что ему практически некого было пригласить, чтобы отпраздновать, кроме как Питера, а тот не упоминал, что горит желанием в этом поучаствовать. — Хотя неделя была довольно напряженной, и думаю, на выходных я просто расслаблюсь.

И словно на зло, его телефон зазвонил, и это оказался ни кто иной, как Тони.

— Извини, это мой босс. Я должен ответить, — извинился Баки. Стив предложил подержать его напиток, пока тот разговаривает, и Баки поднялся на ноги и отошел на пару метров, принимая звонок.

— Барнс? — произнес Тони, прежде чем Баки успел сказать хоть слово.

— Да, сэр?

— Ты сейчас свободен? Я должен кое-куда съездить, но человек, обычно сопровождающий меня, сейчас занят, поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты поехал со мной.

— Эмм… — Баки казалось, что в вакансии на эту должность такого написано не было, — Куда мы поедем и во сколько?

— Это будет деловой обед и начнется он через час. Главная задача — поприветствовать парочку старых толстосумов, а мне нельзя находиться среди них одному, потому что я, очевидно, могу сказать что-то неподобающее.

Баки трагично выдохнул про себя. Эх, не видать ему своих выходных, на которые у него были такие грандиозные планы!

— Конечно, но поезд прибудет не раньше чем через 40 минут, поэтому я могу слегка опоздать, — ему еще нужно было добраться до дома и, в первую очередь, принять душ.

— Барнс, за кого ты меня принимаешь? Я уже послал за тобой машину, — буркнул Тони, прежде чем положить трубку.

Баки вздохнул и засунул телефон обратно в держатель, развернулся к Стиву, который сейчас стоял в нескольких метрах от него, с любопытством посматривая на Баки.

— Прости, мне пора. Босс вызывает на работу, — пояснил Баки, извиняюще улыбнувшись.

— В субботний день? Да уж, неприятно, — посочувствовал ему Стив, смотря на него с беспокойством и передавая ему обратно его кофе.

— Ну, да. Что же, — Баки пожал плечами, как бы говоря «ничего не поделаешь». — Спасибо за кофе.

— Напиши мне, когда захочешь пробежаться, — напомнил ему Стив.

Баки кивнул и слегка помахал ему на прощание.

— Хороших тебе выходных, — пожелал он, прежде чем устремиться в сторону дома. В груди поселилось странное, но приятное чувство, словно он, возможно, наконец, завел себе нового друга.


	3. За каждым нарушенным тобой обещанием

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Краткое описание главы: Стив знакомится с Питером, а также Стив, кажется, возникает рядом с Баки повсюду, словно из ниоткуда. А еще ребята вместе идут в зоопарк.

Теперь Стив на все 100% был уверен, что им с Баки суждено быть вместе. Что они судьбой предназначенные друг другу родственные души. Называйте, как хотите, но Стив точно знал это. А как еще можно было объяснить тот факт, что Баки бегал именно в то же самое время и в том же самом месте, что и Стив? Он даже не планировал отправиться на пробежку в тот день, но в последний момент все же решил, а, увидев Баки, невероятно обрадовался этому решению. Они с Баки отлично провели время, выпили кофе. А когда Стив передавал ему стаканчик, то их пальцы мимолетно, но все же соприкоснулись, и у Баки теперь был его номер, чтобы они могли созвониться и договориться о следующей пробежке. _«Все идет так гладко и естественно»,_ — подумал Стив, едва сдерживая довольную улыбку, и надеялся, что все так и продолжится. Единственное, что ему нужно было сделать — найти способ избавиться от Питера, парня Баки.

Стив знал, что судьба на его стороне, поэтому он не видел ничего странного в том, чтобы подождать напротив дома Баки на следующий день после их пробежки. Стив решил, что если приложит хотя бы немного усилий для того, чтобы им с Баки быть вместе, то судьба обязательно вознаградит его. И оказалось, что он был прав. Ему пришлось прождать лишь около часа, когда из дверей появился Баки, выглядя, как и всегда, потрясающе, но, к сожалению, в сопровождении своего парня.

До этого момента Стив видел Баки лишь в рабочем костюме, а потом еще и в спортивной одежде, и он благодарил Бога за возможность увидеть его в той майке, потому что на такой вид можно было молиться, а что уж говорить о его татуировке на всю руку… Черт! Стив и не подозревал, что его так заводят татуировки. Может, его заводили лишь тату на крепких руках Баки.

Сейчас у него появилась возможность посмотреть на Баки в его обычной, повседневной одежде и лучше понять, какой тот предпочитает стиль. Оказалось, что Баки нравится рок тематика, судя по его темным джинсам, черному свитеру и потрепанным черно-фиолетовым конверсам. Ох, к сожалению, рукав его свитера был слишком длинным и скрывал большую часть его татуировки, и о, Господи, это показалось Стиву таким очаровательным, что он не мог оторвать от него глаз.

Однако как только парень Баки потянулся к нему, чтобы взять за руку, Стив пришлось отвести взгляд, потому что теперь он чувствовал ревность, отвращение и ярость одновременно. Он не мог дождаться, когда уже _он_ сможет взять руку Баки в свою.

Стив всеми силами постарался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы понять, куда они направляются, и осторожно последовал за ними так, чтобы они его не заметили. Когда они зашли в продуктовый магазин, Стив еще раз поблагодарил судьбу за такой чудесный шанс.

****

— Может, просто купим пиццу? — спросил Питер, пока они прогуливались по магазину.

— Нет, — твердо отклонил его предложение Баки, — тебе нужны овощи. — Баки обычно старался питаться правильно, кроме разве пищи, которую он ел на работе — те мини маффины и пицца не считаются! — и он хотел продолжать есть полезные продукты. А вот Питер всегда был человеком, который больше предпочитает фаст фуд.

— Тогда давай купим пиццу с грибами? — предложил Питер в ответ.

— Это не считается за овощи, — запротестовал Баки, схватив с полки пакет с салатом, и добавил его в их корзинку.

Питер вытащил его оттуда.

— Положи назад, — предупреждающе произнес Баки.

— Этим только кролики питаются, — пожаловался Питер, держа салат над головой, и начал спиной отходить от Баки назад. Баки попытался забрать у него салат, но Питер был немного выше него ростом, и у него ничего не вышло.

— Я возьму еще один, — предупредил тогда Баки.

— Нет не во… — Питер замолчал, внезапно наткнувшись позади на кого-то, — Черт, извини, чувак, — повинился он, обернувшись.

— Стив? — удивленно пробормотал Баки, когда повернулся в их сторону и увидел высокого блондина. Он, казалось, встречался ему повсюду.

— Баки, привет! Как дела? — спросил Стив, вновь смотря на него загоревшимися радостью глазами, как и всегда, когда видел Баки.

— А, все отлично. Просто решили сходить за покупками, — ответил он, кивнув на корзину в руках, прежде чем вспомнил, что Питер тоже здесь. — Питер, это Стив, — представил он их.

Баки почему-то показалось, что Стив смотрел на Питер как-то оценивающе, пока они пожимали друг другу руки.

— Откуда вы парни друг друга знаете? — спросил Питер, поглядывая то на Баки, то на Стива.

— О, мы — «друзья по бегу», — улыбнулся Стив.

_«Ну, это была не совсем правда»,_ — подумал про себя Баки. Они еще даже не договорились, когда отправятся на следующую пробежку.

— Правда? — Питер взглянул на Баки. В глазах читалось какое-то недоверие, понял вдруг Баки. Он еще не говорил ему о Стиве.

— Вообще-то мы пока еще не бегали вместе. Просто обсуждали возможность этого, — пояснил Баки.

— Ну, кроме того раза, когда мы соревновались, кто быстрее, а потом пили вместе кофе, — вмешался вдруг Стив.

Баки заметил, как Питер слегка сощурил глаза, явно недовольный таким известием.

— Как отработался вчера? — продолжил Стив.

— О, все прошло отлично, — быстро ответил Баки. Вчера большую часть времени он просто сидел рядом с Тони и вмешивался, когда ему приходилось останавливать того от колкостей, которые тот периодически кидал людям, сидящим за столом, которые были ему неприятны. — Ну что ж, не будем больше отвлекать тебя от покупок, — добавил Баки, потому что краем глаза видел _взгляд_ , которым Питер смотрел на него. Стив помахал ему на прощание.

— Не беспокойся из-за этого. Напиши мне, когда захочешь побегать, — сказал он, похлопав Баки по плечу, пока проходил мимо. — Приятно было познакомиться, — обратился он уже к Питеру.

— Ага, — едва слышно пробормотал Баки ему вслед.

Питер дождался, пока Стив отойдет достаточно далеко от них, и заговорил:

— Кто это? Ты никогда мне про него не говорил.

— Я встретил его буквально на прошлой неделе. И он, правда, хороший парень, — ответил Баки, вернувшись к покупкам, когда Стив скрылся за углом в другом отделе.

— Как-то слишком много он о тебе знает для одной недели, тебе не кажется? И когда это вы успели выпить с ним кофе? Где в тот момент был я? — выстрелил очередью вопросов Питер, и Баки устало вздохнул, услышав, каким тоном тот это сказал.

— Вчера, когда я отправился на пробежку, то встретил там Стива, и мы решили выпить чего-нибудь освежающего. Ты был на работе.

— Ты опять собираешься жаловаться по поводу моей работы? — недовольным голосом поинтересовался Питер.

— Эмм, что? — Баки непонимающе моргнул, не в силах вспомнить, когда это он жаловался на работу Питера?

— Скоро меня повысят до менеджера, и я просто обязан работать как можно усерднее, прилагая все свои усилия, — продолжил бормотать он, и казалось, будто он отчитывает Баки. Поняв это, Баки нахмурился.

— Да, я знаю об этом.

— Может быть. Просто ты ведешь себя, как будто я уделяю тебе мало времени, — буркнул в ответ Питер, так же нахмурившись.

— Ничего подобного. Разве я когда-либо давал тебе повод так думать? — Баки, и правда, не понимал, откуда тот все это взял.

Он отлично понимал Питера, потому что теперь тоже иногда работал допоздна. Их отношения, как и во всех других парах, были не стабильными, и иногда они видели друг друга каждый день, а иногда могли не видеться целую неделю. И это было совершенно нормально.

— Ну, если ты собираешь ходить куда-то с другими парнями, из-за того, что меня не бывает рядом… — проворчал угрюмо Питер. Баки наблюдал за ним, не веря своим ушам.

— Я случайно столкнулся со Стивом, и мы просто выпили кофе, вот и все. Я не «ходил никуда с другими парнями», — в голосе Питера, как будто, прозвучала ревность. Или же Баки показалось?

— Да, как скажешь. Проехали, — пробормотал Питер, опуская салат обратно в корзинку.

Баки еще не видел эту его сторону прежде, и тот показался ему каким-то капризным ребенком-собственником. Баки совсем не нравилась эта его черта.

— Я просто пытаюсь завести здесь друзей, — выдохнул он, пытаясь оставаться спокойным и не свести их перебранку в настоящую ссору, и продолжил покупки, кладя помидоры в корзину.

— Да, я понимаю. Прости, — повинился Питер, кажется, принимая и понимая это его желание, да и отсутствие реакции Баки на его слова позволило ему успокоиться и остыть. — И это круто. Думаю, что приятель для утренних или вечерних пробежек тебе не помешает, учитывая, что ты, черт возьми, ни за что на свете не заставишь меня бегать.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — усмехнулся Баки. Питер был в отличной форме, хотя и думал, что бег — это чистое зло. Он больше предпочитал заниматься в спортивном зале и бассейне отеля, где работал, в первую очередь потому, что для него их использование было бесплатным.

Питер приобнял Баки и произнес:

— Идем, поищем для меня еще какой-нибудь кроличьей еды.

****

Вторая неделя на работе для Баки проходила еще лучше, чем предыдущая. Он чувствовал, словно был здесь на своем месте. Они с Вандой почти сразу же нашли взаимопонимание во всем, что бы не делали, да и Тони, кажется, он очень нравился, и надо признать, Баки чувствовал то же самое. Он был совсем не похож на того эгоцентричного козла, каким его выставляла пресса, хотя Тони, вероятно, сам захотел создать такой образ для общественности.

Баки теперь был уверен, что выполняет свою работу на отлично, как и убеждала его Ванда, однако он сперва ей не так уж и верил. Но все же продолжал как можно лучше трудиться над составлением эффективного расписания дел и встреч Тони, и преуспел в запоминании всех его планов на день. Именно поэтому сейчас он точно знал, что следующая встреча у Тони назначена с мистером Роджерсом — архитектором, занимающимся дизайном того самого здания в Токио.

За десять минут до срока Баки позвонили с ресепшн и сообщили, что тот уже поднимается к ним. Баки вышел из-за стола, чтобы встретить его, понимая, что первое впечатление невероятно важно, даже если он был всего лишь ассистентом. К тому же Ванда отправилась куда-то по поручению Тони, поэтому честь приветствовать гостя досталась Баки.

Он, мягко скажем, удивился, когда двери лифта распахнулись и к нему вышел Стив.

— Баки? — недоверчиво произнес Стив, будучи также приятно удивленным. Двери лифта за его спиной закрылись, когда сотрудник службы безопасности нажал кнопку своего этажа.

— Стив? Так ты и есть мистер Роджерс? — спросил Баки, и, конечно же, тот им и был, иначе вряд ли бы смог подняться на этот этаж. Странно было видеть его здесь — Стив, и правда, появлялся ему на глаза словно бы из ниоткуда.

— Стивен Роджерс — это я, — кивнул тот, тепло улыбнувшись. — Ты работаешь на Тони Старка, — осознал вдруг тот, — теперь все встало на свои места, и я понял, почему ты постоянно на работе. — Нахмурив брови, Стив произнес, — Но почему приглашение о встрече я получил от Джеймса Барнса?

— А, ну, все правильно. Это я. Баки — это мое прозвище. Имя Джеймс я использую только по работе, — пояснил Баки.

Стив выглядел невероятно впечатленным.

— Как ты получил это прозвище?

— О, эмм, все благодаря моему второму имени — Бьюкенен, — поделился Баки и показал Стиву следовать за ним, вспомнив, что работу еще никто не отменял, — Так вот, может, мне принести тебе чего-нибудь выпить? Ты появился немного рано, но я уверен, что Тони вскоре тебя примет.

— Да нет, я в порядке. Спасибо, — ответил Стив, двигаясь следом.

— Хорошо, тогда присаживайся здесь, а он скоро освободиться и позовет тебя, — Баки указал на диваны, расположенные перед офисом Тони, пытаясь быть профессионалом, хотя они со Стивом и были практически друзьями. Ну, что-то вроде того.

Стив кивнул и сел на огромный, коричневого цвета кожаный диван.

— Так какой он характером, этот Тони Старк? — спросил Стив.

— Вы же должны были встретиться на прошлой неделе, разве нет? — удивился Баки.

— Нет, мне пришлось уехать на другую срочную встречу, а мой босс отправился к Старку. Но с настоящего момента проектом буду заниматься по большей части лишь я, — объяснил Стив.

— А, ну, Тони — просто замечательный, и к тому же самый умный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, — откровенно признался Баки. Стив кивнул, выглядя задумчивым.

— И хороший босс? — с сомнением поинтересовался Стив.

— Да, он потрясающий. Работа временами требует серьезных усилий и ответственности, и я не стал бы ожидать от кого-то его уровня меньшей требовательности к сотрудникам. Понимаешь о чем я?

— Конечно, — кивнул Стив, — кстати, забавно было столкнуться с тобой тем вечером, — усмехнулся он, меняя тему.

Баки чувствовал себя как-то неуклюже, стоя перед Стивом, в то время как тот сидел, тем более, что ему определенно хотелось поболтать с Баки, пока Тони был занят. Поэтому он примостился на подлокотнике кресла напротив.

— Ага, в последнее время ты прямо повсюду. Ты всегда ходишь в этот магазин?

— Нет, возвращался от друга и решил зайти закупиться продуктами, — пояснил Стив, — приятно было познакомиться с Питером, кажется он… отличный парень.

Баки не мог не заметить ту небольшую паузу и тон, с которым Стив говорил о Питере, как будто он всеми силами пытался быть вежливым, хотя Питер ему совершенно не понравился. И Баки задумался, почему так? Может быть, Стив заметил, что тот немного ревнует. Хотя, наверное, больше, чем просто немного. Баки понимал, что ревновать его к Стиву было глупостью, но ему также было стыдно признать, что когда он думал об этом, то, возможно, чувствовал довольство от того, что Питер его ревнует. Баки чувствовал себя желанным. Однако ему совсем не понравилось поведение, сопровождаемое с этой ревностью.

— Так что… — начал Стив, прежде чем его прервал Тони, распахнувший дверь в свой кабинет.

— Роджерс? — решил убедиться он, подходя к Стиву, и Баки мгновенно вскочил на ноги, думая, что выглядит непрофессионально, сидя на подлокотнике дивана перед гостем Тони.

Стив также поднялся, протянув руку для рукопожатия, которую Тони, конечно же, проигнорировал, выдав свою привычную отговорку.

Стив лишь улыбнулся в ответ и сказал, что все понимает. Баки подумал, что с его стороны было довольно мило, что тот не посчитал это странным, и особенно никак это не прокомментировал, показав себя первоклассным профессионалом.

— Проходите, — пригласил его в свой кабинет Тони, повернувшись, и проходя внутрь.

Стив проследовал за ним, но успел перед этим подарить Баки довольную улыбку, сверкнув своими ярко-голубыми глазами.

— Спасибо, мистер Барнс.

Баки не мог не то ли улыбнуться, то ли ухмыльнуться в ответ.

****

Обсуждая деловые вопросы со Старком, Стив про себя подумал, что, как только встреча закончится, ему в ту же секунду следует пойти и купить лотерейный билет, потому что планеты и звезды совершенно очевидно покровительствуют ему. Боссом Баки оказался Тони Старк. Стив работал над проектом нового здания Тони Старка. Какая бы сила во вселенной не решила сталкивать их с Баки вместе, у нее это великолепно получалось. С этого момента Стив с удовольствием будет как можно чаще приезжать на встречи со Старком.

А тот раз, когда в выходные Стив лично встретился с парнем Баки, стал для него довольно занимательным событием.

Стиву этот Питер показался полным придурком, и он никак не мог понять, что Баки в нем нашел? Может, дело лишь в физическом влечении? Даже если и так, то в груди у Стива все равно что-то в отвращении сжималось. Стиву будет даже проще, если между этими двумя нет никаких чувств. Он не хотел причинять Баки боль. Он просто хотел заполучить его себе.

****

Около полудня следующего дня в офис вошел сотрудник службы безопасности, неся в руках какое-то растение, которое он опустил на рабочий стол Баки, заставив его в недоумении уставиться на подношение. Баки потянулся к ярлычку, воткнутому в почву, на котором значилось название растения — Спатифиллум или же Лилия Мира.

— Мы его просканировали, — сказал охранник, прежде чем развернуться и уйти.

Баки нахмурился, рассматривая растение, пока Ванда с любопытством потянулась к карточке, прикрепленной к горшку:

_«Я заметил, что тебе просто необходимо растение для твоего рабочего стола. Поздравляю с новой работой! Целую, Стив»._

— Это просто подарок от друга в честь моей новой работы, — объяснил Баки.

Это было странно. Может быть, Стив просто проявлял дружелюбие, однако Баки почему-то ощущал, будто его разными способами преследуют. Как будто Стив пытался за ним ухаживать или что-то подобное. Хотя думать об этом было глупо, учитывая, что сейчас Стив уже был знаком с Питером лично. Он, должно быть, просто хотел показаться приветливым другом. Да и к тому же Баки действительно не помешает иметь на столе живое растение.

Баки подумал, что ему следует поблагодарить Стива, поэтому вытащил телефон и быстро напечатал Стиву _«спасибо за растение»._ Тот ответил буквально спустя несколько минут.

**_Бегущий Стив_ ** _: Спасибо за то, что выбрал мой дизайн здания :)_

**_Баки_ ** _: Так Тони рассказал тебе, да? Твой показался мне более уникальным._

**_Бегущий Стив_ ** _: Ну, спасибо тебе, я честно старался._

Баки опустил телефон на стол, но через несколько минут тот вновь завибрировал.

**_Бегущий Стив_ ** _: Не хочешь пробежаться в субботу утром?_

Баки в нерешительности уставился на телефон, сомневаясь, стоит ли ему соглашаться.

**_Баки_ ** _: Может быть. Пока не уверен, что буду свободен._

**_Бегущий Стив_ ** _: Не страшно. Напиши, как надумаешь :)_

****

Баки так и сделал, написав Стиву на выходных, не хочет ли тот отправиться на пробежку. Не то, чтобы ему на это нужно было разрешение Питера, однако он все же несколько раз упоминал об этом в разговоре с ним, и Питер был совсем не против, и Баки отчего-то стало как-то легко на душе, когда он был уверен, что теперь Питер знает об их пробежке.

Ему нравилось бегать с кем-то с такой же мотивацией. Да и Стив словно был каким-то роботом — кажется, он совсем не уставал. Никогда. И Баки, пытаясь соответствовать, пытался бежать дальше, но в конечном счете сдался, драматично падая на траву в парке и ожидая, когда же Стив заметит, что того рядом нет.

Стив, и правда, заметил его отсутствие, пробежав еще несколько метров, прежде чем понял, что Баки больше не бежит справа. Баки наблюдал, с каким озадаченным лицом Стив оглянулся, когда заметил его, лежащего на земле, и подбежал к нему.

— Эй, ты там в порядке? — спросил Стив, нависнув над ним, лежащим на трава в позе морской звезды.

— А, ага, все супер. Не умираю, и то спасибо.

Стив рассмеялся и опустился на траву рядом с ним, ложась на спину, подложив под голову руки. Он, казалось, даже не запыхался.

— А почему ты даже ничуточки не устал? — пожаловался Баки, повернув к нему голову. И Стив развернулся к нему.

— Устал, просто притворяюсь, — усмехнулся он.

Баки заложил руку за голову.

— О, серьезно? — удивился он, вскинув бровь, — что, тем самым пытаешься меня впечатлить?

Стив посмотрел на него с улыбкой, которую вряд ли можно было бы принять за дружескую, слишком уж она была кокетливой.

— И что, получается? — решил убедиться Стив.

По телу Баки прошла странная дрожь, наверняка из-за внезапно появившегося прохладного ветра, подумалось ему.

— Неа, — ответил Баки и, приподнявшись, сел. На ум почему-то не приходило ни одного шутливого ответа, поэтому он просто сосредоточился на том, чтобы вытянуть вперед ноги, чувствуя, как устали его мышцы. — Ну и скажи теперь, как я дойду до дома, если мои ноги превратились в вареные макаронины?

— Я могу тебя донести? — предложил Стив, тоже садясь.

— Ага, мечтай, тебе бы наверняка хотелось, — усмехнулся в ответ Баки, прежде чем понял, что сказал. Это не было заигрыванием. Точно не было, убеждал он себя. Он ответил так просто рефлекторно.

Стив осмотрел его, скользя взглядом от макушки до пяток, с едва заметной улыбкой на губах.

— Так у тебя есть еще приятели, с которыми ты бегаешь? — спросил Баки, пытаясь перевести тему и заставить Стива перестать на него так смотреть.

— Неа, — тут же отозвался Стив, ни на миг не переставая глядеть на Баки, и добавил, — я вроде как не изменяю и уже верен одному бегуну.

Баки просто не мог не закатить показательно глаза на его слова и не посмотреть на Стива совершенно не впечатлённым взглядом. А Стив в это время, казалось, всеми силами пытался сдержать озорную улыбку, которая в любое мгновение, того и гляди, появится на его лице, сжимая губы как можно сильнее.

— Не хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? — предложил он.

— Воды? — только успел произнести Баки, как Стив уже оказался на ногах.

— Сейчас вернусь, — произнес он и, развернувшись, побежал прочь, прежде чем Баки успел передать ему деньги.

Ожидая его возвращения, Баки вытянул свой телефон из держателя на руке и проверил сообщения. Прочитав одно, он чувствовал, как сердце в груди дрогнуло.

Питер взял сегодня дополнительную смену в отеле, чтобы кого-то подменить, и написал, что вечером они не смогут встретиться. Баки попытался не чувствовать разочарования, но все же новости были отстойными. Питер добавил, что они смогут восполнить упущенное в воскресенье, но Баки просто не знал чем ему заняться сегодня, в освободившееся время.

— Я вернулся, держи, — вырвал его из своих мыслей Стив, вновь появившись рядом, как какой-то бесшумный ниндзя. — Я принес тебе печенье, — добавил он, передавая Баки бутылку с водой и пакет, и садясь рядом на траву.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он. Это было действительно мило с его стороны, хотя поедание печенек пустит насмарку все его труды с занятиями бегом.

— Ты в порядке? — видимо заметив его испортившееся настроение, спросил Стив, откручивая крышку бутылки с водой. Баки засунул телефон обратно и кивнул.

— Да, просто Питер написал, что сегодня не получится встретиться. Он работает. — Баки надеялся, что у него вышло скрыть разочарование в голосе.

— Он часто так делает? — поинтересовался Стив.

Баки откусил кусочек печенья. Ммм, классический вкус печенья с шоколадными каплями.

— Иногда бывает, — пробормотал он. Хотя такое случалось немного чаще, чем Баки готов был признать. Но это нормально. Он не желал становиться вечно раздраженным такими недоразумениями парнем.

— Получается, что ты свободен весь оставшийся день?

Баки взглянул на него, заметив легкую улыбку, наполненную надеждой, на его лице.

— А что? — спросил он с любопытством.

— Не хочешь сходить в зоопарк? — просиял Стив, демонстрируя ряд белоснежных зубов.

Баки задорно рассмеялся, заметив это счастливое выражение на его лице.

— Зоопарк?

— Да, это такое место, где можно увидеть множество самых разных животных, — поддразнил его Стив, кивнув в направлении зоопарка Проспект-парка, буквально в нескольких улицах отсюда.

Баки не был в зоопарке уже очень давно. Он раздумывал над идеей Стива, прежде чем решил, что да, почему бы ему не пойти и не посмотреть на милых зверюшек и погулять со своим новым другом. Это было намного лучше, чем сидеть дома и заниматься стиркой или чем-то подобным. Хотя стиркой действительно уже пора было заняться.

— Да, пойдем посмотрим на милашек-пушистиков, — все же согласился он.

Стив выглядел невероятно обрадованным и быстро поднялся на ноги, протягивая руку Баки, чтобы помочь тому встать.

— Обожаю милашек, — произнес он с совершенно очевидным намеком в голосе, поэтому Баки засунул оставшуюся часть печеньки в рот, чтобы показаться как можно менее милым.

— Ничего себе! — усмехнулся Стив на его попытку с поддельным одобрением, на что Баки звонко рассмеялся. Ну, хорошо, Стив оказался довольно веселым парнем. Может, этот день и будет не таким уж и плохим.

****

— Ну, все, они — определенно мои любимчики, — умиленно произнес Баки, наблюдая за малыми красными пандами, карабкающимися по ветвям деревьев. — Можно мне будет забрать одного с собой?

— Не думаю, что смотрители зоопарка этому обрадуются, — ответил Стив, придвинувшись к заграждению рядом с Баки.

— Но они такие красивые, — заканючил Баки. Хотя лапы с когтями у них были довольно впечатляющими, однако сами животные казались непередаваемо пушистыми, и их так и хотелось пообнимать, да и красноватый цвет окраса ужасно понравился Баки.

— Да, красивый, — согласился Стив, но когда Баки обернулся к нему, то заметил, что тот смотрит на него, а не на панд. Баки решил проигнорировать это наблюдение.

— Эм, так что, у тебя есть братья или сестры? — задал свой вопрос Баки. Они играли в вопрос-ответ, спрашивая друг друга о чем бы то ни было, бродя по зоопарку, чтобы получше узнать друг друга — идея Стива. И теперь Баки знал, что любимый цвет Стива — синий, что тот обожает посещать музеи и картинные галереи, и что Стив сам немного рисует, являясь художником, по крайней мере, в свободное время. Также Баки узнал, что тот живет один в Бруклин Хайтс.

— Неа, у тебя? — спросил Стив, когда они все-таки отошли от вольера с красными пандами.

— Старшая сестра — Бекка. Она живет со своим мужем и двумя детьми рядом с нашими родителями.

— О, так ты уже дядюшка, — улыбнулся Стив.

Баки кивнул в ответ. Хотя он уже давно не видел своих племянников, поэтому дядя из него получился не особо хороший. Может быть, когда они немного подрастут, то приедут к нему и смогу побыть с ним в Нью-Йорке хотя бы некоторое время.

— Они совсем еще мелкие — одному годик, а второму около трех, — Баки остановился перед вольером с собаками динго — ты хочешь детей? — спросил он у Стива.

— Ого, притормози немного, мы же еще даже на первом свидании не были, — пошутил Стив, вскинув руки.

Баки в ответ фыркнул и треснул того по плечу. И черт, еще какому крепкому плечу!

— О, заткнись! — закатив глаза, пробормотал он. Пока они бродили по зоопарку, Стив вроде и старался не флиртовать с ним, но вот такие моменты все же проскальзывали.

— Пока не знаю, может быть, когда-нибудь, — усмехнулся Стив, отвечая на его вопрос. Они задержались у динго на пару минут, рассматривая животных.

— Сколько продержались твои самые долгие отношения? — пришла очередь Стива спрашивать, и он решил немного сменить тему.

— О, Боже, — выдохнул Баки и пригладил волосы рукой. Теперь они перешли к довольно личным вопросам. — Четыре года, — признался он, оглянувшись на Стива.

— Ого, — удивленно воскликнул Стив, — но не с Питером, так ведь?

— А, нет. Мы встречаемся только около 4 месяцев или около того, — пояснил Баки, и ему наверняка показалось, или Стив действительно как-то сразу расслабился, услышав его ответ? — Тот парень был из моего родного города.

— Поэтому ты и переехал оттуда? — усмехнулся Стив, очевидно пошутив.

Баки почувствовал, как на щеки набегает румянец от стыда, ведь переехал он как раз-таки из-за этого, и Стив похоже заметил его растерянность.

— Черт, прости, Баки. Я не хотел… в этом нет ничего стыдного. Начать сначала — иногда единственное правильное решение.

— Эй, не хочешь мороженого? — предложил Баки, заметив неподалеку ларек с мороженым, будучи не готовым обсуждать это, по крайней мере, сейчас. Он чувствовал, как Стив наблюдает за ним, прежде чем тот ответил «конечно», и они направились к ларьку.

Баки был благодарен Стиву, что тот не стал давить и расспрашивать об этом. Вот о чем Баки не хотел говорить, так это о своем бывшем. Если честно, то он старался вообще лишний раз не вспоминать о нем, не желая портить себе настроение.

К счастью Стив больше не стал поднимать эту тему, начав рассказывать о, по его мнению, самом лучшем вкусе мороженого, и Баки выкинул мысли о своем бывшем куда подальше, ожесточенно споря со Стивом о том, что лучше фисташкового ничего вкуснее не существует.

Вышли из зоопарка они уже около 5 вечера, и Баки порадовался тому, что сегодня, кажется, их дружба стала еще крепче. Прежде чем разойтись своей дорогой, они договорились вновь побегать на следующих выходных. Идя домой, Баки довольно улыбался про себя — он чувствовал себя счастливее, чем когда-либо.

****

Стив влюбился. Он еще ни в кого никогда не был так сильно влюблен. Сегодня он провел вместе с Баки просто невероятный день, потому что его парень, оказавшись, каким Стив себе его и представлял, конченным придурком, отменил с ним встречу. Баки достоин намного большего — ему нужен человек, который будет посвящать ему всего себя без остатка, и Стиву так хотелось стать этим человеком.

Их сегодняшний поход в зоопарк показался Стиву практически свиданием. Баки был просто невероятно очаровательным, мило пищал от умиления и корчил смешные рожицы, замечая своих любимых зверюшек, и Стив смотрел большую часть времени именно на него и даже не запомнил, каких животных они увидели в конце их вечера.

Они также отлично поговорили, и теперь он знал множество фактов о Баки, например, о его семье и о том, что тот любит делать в свободное время, да и сам Баки, кажется, с искренним интересом его слушал. Они определенно идеально подходили друг другу.

Баки много времени проводит за чтением, и даже признался, что однажды попытается сесть и написать роман, что показывает, насколько он творчески одаренный человек. А Стив в ответ поделился с ним, что любит рисовать в свободное время, что значило, что они с Баки на одной волне, но, конечно же, в чем-то совершенно разные, и в этом тот и смысл — так им будет намного интереснее вместе. Стиву это чертовски нравилось. Он уже мог представить, как они ходят по картинной галерее вместе, а затем ищут интересную книгу для Баки в книжном магазине, держась за руки, а после возвращаются домой и идут вместе в спальню. Господи, как же ему хотелось, чтобы это осуществилось наяву. Было просто пыткой находиться рядом с Баки, но не иметь возможности даже прикоснуться к нему. Но Стив терпелив. И он подождет. Баки вскоре увидит, насколько они идеально подходя друг другу. Стив был абсолютно в этом уверен.


	4. За каждым твоим шагом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Баки и Стив отправляются в деловую поездку.

— Барнс? — позвал его Тони.

Баки мгновенно вошел в его кабинет, не забыв прихватить с собой планшет.

— Ты когда-нибудь был в Токио? — спросил его Тони, не отрывая взгляда от компьютера.

— Нет, — ответил Баки. Он, правда, нигде еще не бывал. Они с семьей несколько раз ездили заграницу, когда он еще был маленьким, но он практически ничего из этих поездок не помнил.

— А хотел бы? — продолжил Тони, взглянув на него.

Баки неуверенно пожал плечами.

— Наверно, то есть, конечно… подожди-ка… ты что, действительно хочешь отправить меня туда? — удивился Баки, когда до него наконец-то дошло.

— Ну да, вроде того, — кивнул Тони, — я хочу поехать и познакомиться с той командой, и еще мне хотелось бы взять тебя с собой.

— Меня? Не Ванду? — не мог не уточнить Баки. Она определенно заслуживала такой возможности больше, чем он, даже если ему и больно было это признавать, зная, что после его слов Тони вполне может передумать и не взять его с собой.

— Она ненавидит летать. К тому же, это один тех проектов, над которыми ты работаешь, и я слышал, что ты подружился с моим архитектором, — прокомментировал Тони, вновь сосредоточив свое внимание на экране.

— Со Стивом? — спросил Баки, — да, мы с ним бегаем вместе, — он был искренне удивлен, что Стив упомянул об их дружбе в разговоре с Тони.

— Что ж, тогда ты определенно летишь в Токио. Забронируй для нас три номера в том же отеле, в котором я останавливался в прошлый раз. Выезжаем завтра и пробудем там дня три.

Всего лишь три дня? Баки слегка расстроился, ведь три дня — это как-то совсем мало. Хотя, это же деловая поездка, и он не должен рассматривать ее, как туристический визит в Токио или отпуск.

— Мне стоит связаться со Стивом, то есть мистером Роджерсом?

— Нет, Роджерс уже оповещен, — рассеяно ответил Тони.

— Тогда я займусь бронированием номеров, — сказал Баки. Он спросил у Ванды, где Тони останавливался в прошлый раз, потому что тот, кажется, совершенно не запоминал названия мест, которые посещал, словно ненужную информацию. Зато с этим отлично справлялась Ванда. Она помогла Баки найти отель и забронировать номера. И очевидно, если ты — Тони Старк, то не важно, что все приходится улаживать в последний момент — деньги творят чудеса. Баки попытался взять для себя обычный номер, но Ванда остановила и убедила его, что Тони всегда выбирает самые роскошные апартаменты для себя и своих сотрудников, будучи довольно щедрым боссом.

Полвечера Баки провел в нервно-возбужденном состоянии. Он позвонил маме, которая очень за него обрадовалась и похвалила за то, что он нашел себе такую замечательную работу, и Баки действительно почувствовал себя невероятно счастливым, услышав гордость в ее голосе. Конечно же, она не удержалась и заставила его пообещать, что он обязательно вскоре приедет к ним в гости. Баки было очень стыдно, ведь он не приезжал к ним с тех пор, как переехал в Нью-Йорк, кроме как на Рождество.

Поговорив с мамой, Баки позвонил Питеру, начав собирать чемодан, и сказал, чтобы тот не терял его, потому что следующие три дня он проведет в Токио. Питер пробормотал, что будет скучать, и попросил привести ему какой-нибудь сувенир, однако в его голосе не было слышно особой радости за него. Повесив трубку, Баки подумал, что, возможно, Питер немного завидует.

Баки подумал, стоит ли ему позвонить Стиву и сказать, что они вместе отправятся в Токио, но в последний момент передумал, решив, что будет интереснее, если он удивит его, появившись рядом в кресле самолета. Баки отчего-то был абсолютно уверен, что Тони не сообщил Стиву, что Баки тоже полетит.

Оказалось, что он был прав, решив устроить Стиву сюрприз, и теперь наблюдал шокированное, но счастливое лицо Стива, представ перед ним в аэропорту. Он вежливо пожал руку Тони и Баки, приветствуя, но когда они остались одни, направившись к самолету, пока Тони беседовал о чем-то с пилотом, Стив задорно улыбнулся Баки и воскликнул:

— Не могу поверить, что ты тоже летишь с нами!

Его голос был полон воодушевления. Даже немного излишнего воодушевления, если быть честным. Но Баки лишь радостно улыбнулся ему в ответ. Ему нравился энтузиазм Стива, который, кажется, был искренне рад его компании. Баки готов был признать, что его самолюбию это очень польстило.

— Да, я тоже. Никогда не был в Токио.

— Мы можем вместе погулять и осмотреть город, — предложил Стив.

— Надеюсь, что получится. Поездка будет не совсем продолжительной, поэтому, скорее всего, мы только и будем делать, что работать, — немного разочарованно произнес Баки, ведь ему чертовски хотелось осмотреть местные достопримечательности.

— Нам просто придется работать как можно усерднее днем, чтобы освободить вечер для прогулок по городу. Кому вообще нужен сон, когда у нас в запасе только три дня? — усмехнулся Стив.

— Вот тут ты прав, — рассмеялся Баки.

Тони появился рядом с ними, ведя за собой пилота.

— Вперед на борт! — поторопил он их.

Проходя внутрь роскошного частного джета, Баки еще раз усомнился, что ему действительно могло так повезти, пока осматривался вокруг широко распахнутыми глазами. И когда это его жизнь стала такой сумасшедше интересной?

****

Баки оказался прав. Работа занимала практически каждую минуту их времени, а график деловых встреч было просто безумным. Хотя Тони, опять же, показал себя чудесным боссом.

Каждый раз, когда присутствие Баки на встрече не требовалось, он отпускал его ненадолго отдохнуть. Стив также постоянно был на встречах, поэтому Баки проводил свободное время в одиночестве, но не жаловаться было грех. Баки, правда, ценил возможность поисследовать новый для себя город, который совершенно не был похож на уже привычное окружение, хотя в запасе у него бывал лишь час или два, прежде чем ему необходимо было вернуться к Тони.

Поэтому да, ему не хватило бы времени, чтобы сделать все, как следует примерному туристу, однако так было даже лучше — можно было просто побродить по окрестностям, взяв по пути еду или напиток, и просто погрузиться в атмосферу Токио. Баки никогда не отличался избирательностью в еде, поэтому был счастлив, пробуя что-то новое, чего еще в жизни не ел, изучая, что это за блюда и знакомясь с местной кухней. Некоторые лакомства нравились ему, другие — нет, но все это было неизбежной частью опыта знакомства с иной культурой.

В первый вечер в новой стране они погуляли по городу вместе со Стивом, наслаждаясь его атмосферой. Тони был слишком занят, поэтому отправил их побродить по окрестностям вдвоем. Во время их прогулки Стив рассказал, что уже успел побывать в некоторых местах в Азии и сравнивал те места с Токио. А бывал он много где, и Баки решил для себя попытаться накопить денег и отправиться куда-нибудь заграницу, вдохновившись рассказами о приключениях Стива. На следующий вечер Стив припас для них знакомую игру в вопрос-ответ, чтобы с еще большей пользой провести время.

— Больше любишь кошек или собак? — спросил он Баки, пока они гуляли, пытаясь выбрать местечко, в котором могли бы поужинать.

Они только что завершили довольно серьезные переговоры за ужином с партнерами Тони из токийского офиса, поэтому не были так уж голодны. Баки вообще хотел взять себе лишь десерт.

— Наверное, собак? А может, и тех и других. Хотя у нас когда-то была собака, поэтому да, собак, — ответил Баки, — а ты?

— Определенно собак, — решительно произнес Стив, и Баки задумался над следующим вопросом.

— Твои самые продолжительные отношения? — спросил он, вдруг вспомнил, что Стив в прошлый раз так и не ответил на свой же вопрос.

— Около 6 месяцев, — признался тот, слегка смутившись.

И Баки не понимал почему. Этого не стоило стыдиться. Лучше так, чем провести с человеком 4 года и в итоге осознать, что тот конченный ублюдок…

— Баки? — прервал его размышления Стив, — ты в порядке?

Баки, должно быть, вновь позволил эмоциям отразиться на его лице и постарался унять ту злость и боль, которые вырывались на свободу, взяв себя в руки.

— Да, — соврал он, — прости, просто задумался о… прошлых недоразумениях.

— Твой бывший причинил тебе боль? — мягко спросил Стив. Он оказался чрезвычайно проницательным, или же, может быть, по Баки было и так все понятно. Не зная, что сказать, Баки просто засунул руки в карманы и пожал плечами.

— Ты можешь поделиться со мной, если хочешь? — предложил Стив, — я не собираюсь тебя судить. Иногда становится действительно легче, когда рассказываешь кому-то о своих переживаниях.

Баки не был до конца уверен, правда ли это, но в то же время, он никогда и не пытался поговорить об этом с кем-либо. Он закрылся и сразу после разрыва просто сбежал в Нью-Йорк. Еще до переезда он часами слушал Эллиота Смита и винил во всем самого себя. Хотя сперва он вообще не мог слушать музыку — ему было слишком больно, а каждая мелодия и каждая строчка, вещающие о вечной любви, казалось, словно насмехались над ним. Его мама пыталась достучаться до него и поговорить, но в то время он просто не был готов к разговору. Теперь же воспоминания об их расставании уже не ранили Баки так сильно. Было больно, но это уже нельзя было назвать открытой раной, как раньше, лишь старым шрамом, который периодически напоминает о себе. И может быть, откровенный разговор со Стивом, который теперь стал для него другом, поможет ему избавиться от неприятного осадка на душе, тем более, что Стив никогда не был знаком с его бывшим. К тому же Стив был очень добр к нему все это время. Может, Баки действительно станет легче, когда он поговорит об этом со Стивом, конечно же, не вдаваясь в подробности. Подумав, Баки, наконец, решился, убедив себя, что не так уж это и сложно.

— Самая банальная история, — начал Баки, смотря себе под ноги, пока они медленно шли по улице, — он мне изменил, врал, и так далее и тому подобное. Но оказалось, что изменил он мне с моим же лучшим другом, поэтому это, правда, очень и очень мерзко. — В конечном итоге, после их расставания, Баки осознал, что все это время подвергался еще и эмоциональному насилию, но не стал говорить об этом Стиву. Это было слишком личным.

— Господи… — пораженно выдохнул Стив.

— Ага, — кивнул Баки, — оказалось, что человек, который, как я думал, сможет утешить и поддержать меня, был причиной моего страдания. Если честно, то потерять его было намного больнее, чем бывшего, — и это было чистой воды правдой. Они были лучшими друзьями еще с детства, а сейчас Баки уже никогда не сможет с ним даже заговорить. Это дерьмово.

Хотя, наверное, это было намного хуже, чем просто дерьмово.

— Мне очень жаль, Бак, — произнес Стив, остановившись, и потянув руку Баки, заставив остановиться и его.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он, не поднимая глаз. Ему не нужна была жалость.

— Поверить не могу, что кто-то мог так с тобой поступить, — решительно добавил Стив, на что Баки лишь невесело фыркнул и посмотрел на него.

— Да, я тоже.

— Нет, я серьезно, — настаял Стив, неверяще качая головой, — они оба — конченные козлы, и без них ты будешь намного счастливее, — убежденно заявил он, выглядя таким уверенным, что Баки просто не смог сдержаться, слегка улыбнувшись уголком губ.

— Думаю, ты прав, — пожал плечами он, — сейчас у меня все хорошо. Я переехал в Нью-Йорк, получил отличную работу, познакомился с Питером… и завел нового друга, — добавил Баки, даря Стиву легкую улыбку, потому что действительно считал, что Стив стал частью всего хорошего, что в последнее время происходило в его жизни.

— Я, правда, так рад, что мы встретились, Баки, — улыбнулся Стив в ответ.

— Спасибо Нью-Йоркскому метро за это, — пошутил Баки.

— Я серьезно, — мягко улыбнулся Стив и тихо проговорил, — я еще не встречал никого похожего на тебя.

Баки почувствовал, что в это момент атмосфера между ними изменилась, став неловко напряженной, поэтому он решил проигнорировать эту неловкость и повернулся, двигаясь в ту сторону, куда они шли раньше.

— Пошли, найдем какое-нибудь классное местечко, чтобы перекусить, — сменил тему Баки, напомнив Стиву, для чего они вообще решили прогуляться.

Стив кивнул и нагнал его, идя рядом.

— Таааак. На чем это мы остановились? — пробормотал он, тяня букву «а».

— Что бы ты предпочел — мороз или жару?

****

Три дня пролетели как одно мгновение. Баки уже был готов взвыть от усталости, но в последний их вечер в Токио Тони пригласил их на ужин с несколькими местными сотрудниками, и Баки почувствовал, что, наконец, может расслабиться, свободно болтая с коллегами. И он расслабился еще больше, когда Тони налил ему первую рюмку сакэ, а затем и еще парочку, но Баки честно изо всех сил старался угодить своему боссу и не выставить себя непрофессионалом, сделав какую-либо пьяную глупость.

К концу вечера, когда они, наконец, решили закончить ужин и отправляться в отель, он был невероятно счастливым и уже действительно пьяным. Тони попрощался с ними и скрылся за дверью своего номера, оставляя Стива и Баки в коридоре.

— Не хочешь зайти и выпить кофе? — предложил Баки, когда они подошли к его номеру. Ему бы не помешала кружечка кофе, чтобы немного протрезветь, потому что это был их последний вечер в городе, и хотя время уже было позднее, он подумал, что было бы здорово посидеть еще немного в компании Стива.

— Конечно, — с легкостью согласился тот, радостно улыбнувшись. Он выглядел слегка уставшим: идеально уложенные светлые волосы взлохмачены, а рубашка немного помята.

Как только они вошли в номер, Стив сразу же плюхнулся на кровать, несмотря на то, что рядом стоял роскошный диван. Баки удалось заварить им кофе, кружки с которым он оставил на прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы тот остыл, а сам сел на край кровати рядом со Стивом.

— Это была крутая поездка, — с восхищением пробормотал Баки, смотря в окно на освещенный огнями город, как будто простирающий в бесконечную даль, куда уже не доставал его взор.

— Я, правда, так рад, что ты здесь побывал, — сказал Стив.

Баки перевел на него взгляд и заметил, что Стив не отрывает от него глаз, лежа на кровати, закинув руку за голову для удобства. Ему вдруг стало как-то неловко от этого взгляда.

— Да, а я-то как рад! Столько новых воспоминаний и эмоций. Хотя разница в часовых поясах меня едва не убила. Если бы не это, то все было бы просто идеально, — ответил он, усмехнувшись.

— Нет, я серьезно, — настаивал Стив, — Баки, ты невероятный парень.

— Ага, — хихикнул Баки, — кажется, мы немного перебрали, да? — в голове у него приятно гудело, и хотелось спать. Может быть, его идея с кофе оказалась неудачной, и Баки не стоит его пить, если он в ближайшее время планировал заснуть.

— Ты такой веселый, умный, а еще и божественно прекрасен… — высказался Стив, словно и не слыша Баки.

А Баки не был настолько пьян, чтобы пропустить мимо ушей слова _«божественно прекрасен»_ в его речи.

— Эмм, Стив…

— Я знаю, знаю, — отмахнулся от него Стив в прямом смысле этого слова, махнув перед собой рукой, — но мы же друзья, а они могут говорить друг другу, что они отлично выглядят.

— Эмм…

_«Могут ли?»_ — подумал Баки, — _«может и так, но не словами ««божественно прекрасен»_

— Расслабься, — улыбнулся Стив, осторожно пнув его по ноге, и начал болтать о здании, ради проекта которого они и прибыли сюда, и прогрессе, которого им удалось добиться с помощью этой поездки.

Баки действительно расслабился и забыл о его неожиданном выборе комплиментов. Они, и правда, значительно продвинулись вперед с этим проектом, и Тони, казалось, был доволен тем, как шла работа. Сам же Баки наслаждался их со Стивом прогулками и исследованием города. К тому же оказалось, что у них схожее чувство юмора, и они могут часам обсуждать все, что придет в голову. Это было действительно здорово.

Сидя со Стивом на кровати, Баки честно пытался слушать, что тот говорит, но в конечном итоге не выдержал и улегся рядом с ним, когда усталость все же одолела его, и никакой кофе не смог бы ему помочь. Он не заметил, когда Стив поднялся с кровати и укрыл его одеялом. Он уже практически заснул, когда услышал слова Стива:

— Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты был только моим.

Утром он уже ничего из этого не помнил.

****

Зайдя в дом, Стив закатил за собой чемодан, оставив его в прихожей, прошел в гостиную и грузно опустился на диван. Он распакует его позже. Он так устал после перелета, но эту поездка можно было с уверенностью назвать лучшей в его жизни. Он и мечтать не смел, что каждый вечер будет проводить в компании Баки, хотя это были всего лишь три вечера, однако он был невероятно счастлив такой возможности. К тому же их _пока_ дружеские отношения довольно серьезно окрепли. Баки даже поделился с ним историей о своем бывшем, и Стив мог твердо заявить, что для него это было одно из самых тяжелых испытаний.

Когда он услышал всю историю, хотя Баки и не вдавался в подробности, то был удивлен, как тому удалось сдержать себя и не набить этим двоим морды. Стив чувствовал отвращение как к бывшему Баки, так и к его бывшему другу, — если того вообще можно было таковым назвать, — и он действительно не мог поверить, как те посмели так поступить с ним, в чем он и признался Баки. Он не стал упоминать, что считает Баки чудесным и чертовски красивым парнем, потому что понимал, что время для этих откровений еще не пришло, и тот к ним не готов, но какого хрена…? Что не так с этими предателями, раз они решили так поступить с Баки? Стив делал все возможное, стараясь провести с ним хотя бы пару минут, а его бывший парень даже не подумал, сколько боли ему принесет, изменив, будучи таким счастливчиком, которому достался Баки. Если бы Стив был тем, кто мог находиться с Баки рядом постоянно, целовать и любить его, то он ни за что бы такое не натворил.

В последнее время просто находиться с Баки рядом становилось чертовски трудно. Стиву так хотелось прикоснуться к нему, и он всеми силами сдерживался, только чтобы не заправить за ухо темную прядку его волос, упавшую на лицо, не смотреть в эти притягательные серо-голубые глаза непозволительно долго или не погладить пальцем милую ямку на подбородке Баки.

Хотя ему грех было жаловаться — он провел с Баки чудесных три дня. Но вот последний их вечер в Токио оказался самым лучшим. Баки так трогательно уснул, пока они ждали, когда же кофе немного остынет, и Стив несколько мгновений просто наблюдал за ним, а затем заботливо укрыл одеялом, чтобы тот не замерз ночью, и вернулся к себе в номер. Стив не мог дождаться того дня, когда же он сможет уснуть рядом с Баки, держа того в своих руках. Ему необходимо было срочно найти способ избавиться от его парня. Он уже терял терпение, и ждать, пока Питер сам покажет себя во всей красе, как хреновый бойфренд, которым, Стив знал, тот и является, сил просто не было. Неизвестно сколько это займет времени. Он должен был найти способ, но как же трудно это было сделать.

****

Баки чувствовал жуткое изнеможение. И как Тони удается так часто путешествовать и прекрасно справляться со всеми этими перелетами? Разница в часовых поясах и последующий сбой биоритмов — это просто наказание.

Они прилетели в Нью-Йорк ранним субботним утром, и у Баки даже не хватило сил дойти до постели — он безжизненно плюхнулся на диван. К тому моменту, как на часах было уже 6 утра, ему так и не посчастливилось поспать, да и пытаться он уже не хотел.

Решив, что кофе станет идеальным вариантом спасения от усталости, он отправился на кухню, где к своему несчастью обнаружил, что кофе закончился. Он едва не заплакал.

Тяжко простонав от отчаяния, он признал поражение и схватил ключи от дома и кошелек. Ему _нужен_ был кофе.

Он _обязан_ выпить кофе.

Не запомнив, как оказался за столиком в местной кофейне, Баки уже делал глоток божественного напитка, ощущая в воздухе богатый аромат кофейных бобов, и счастливо улыбался. Сегодня он ни за что не пойдет на пробежку! Да и Стив не упоминал, что собирается, когда они приехали в Бруклин, однако Баки подсознательно чувствовал, что Стив из тех людей, которые спокойно могут заниматься спортом даже после такого сложного перелета. Поэтому написал ему сообщение, просто на всякий случай.

**_Баки_** : _Никаких пробежек сегодня, слишком устал_

Баки сперва забыл, что еще слишком рано, когда уже отправил сообщение Стиву и понадеялся, что не разбудил его, однако тот прислал ответ буквально через несколько минут.

**_Бегущий Стив_** : _Завтра?_

Баки хрюкнул, усмехнувшись про себя.

**_Баки_** : _Черт. Нет, я тут умираю._

**_Бегущий Стив_ ** _: Как драматично. Тогда топай спать!_

**_Баки_** : _Не могу уснуть. Кофе меня спасет. Тройной кофе точно спасет._

**_Бегущий Стив_ ** _: Ты что, идешь прямо сейчас за кофе?_

**_Баки_** : _Ага, дома закончился и я едва не погиб_

**_Бегущий Стив_** : _Кофе скорее всего не поможет тебе пережить смену часовых поясов_

**_Баки_** : _Стив, кофе исцеляет все_

**_Бегущий Стив_** : _Попытаюсь это запомнить_

Очевидно, Стив, и правда, запомнил его слова, потому что в понедельник на работе ему передали небольшую посылку, в которой он обнаружил 4 упаковки кофе Старбакс в зернах — светлой, средней и темной обжарки и еще одна упаковка со вкусом карамели. Кажется, Стив решил перестраховаться и купил для него все виды сразу. К посылке прилагалась записка:

_«_ _Не_ _умирай! Целую, Стив»_

Баки так обрадовался кофе, что даже не обратил внимания, что, если так подумать, Стив вообще-то не должен был отправлять ему подарки. Это было странно, но чертовски мило с его стороны.

— Чему это ты там улыбаешься? — поинтересовалась Ванда, выглянув из-за своего компьютера.

Вместо ответа Баки приподнял упаковки с кофе повыше, показывая ей свое сокровище.

— Мой заботливый друг прислал мне кофе, потому что знал, что я еще не отошел от перелета.

Ванда сочувствующе покивала ему.

— Еще одна причина, почему я ненавижу летать.

Баки выбрал кофе темной обжарки и показал Ванде:

— Не хочешь кофе? — спросил он, направившись на кухню.

— Да, не откажусь, — с благодарностью ответила она.

Баки лениво бродил по кухне, поставив завариваться кофе, и вытащил телефон из кармана, ожидая, пока тот будет готов.

**_Баки_** : _Ты — настоящий супергерой! И на будущее, я предпочитаю темную обжарку, но за остальные тоже спасибо._

Стив ответил на удивление быстро.

**_Бегущий Стив_** : _На будущее, да? Это намек, чтобы я снова купил тебе кофе?_

Ох, черт! Баки действительно такое написал. Упс!

**_Баки_** : _Прости, я написал это только на случай, если тебе будет любопытно. Ничего более. Отличный сюрприз, спасибо тебе огромное!_

**_Бегущий Стив_** : _Я шучу Бак. Я готов покупать тебе кофе в любое время ;)_

Твою мать! Он действительно только что ненамеренно пофлиртовал со Стивом? Это вышло не специально. Баки, правда, просто очень любит кофе, а Стив сделал ему такой приятный подарок. Это было мило с его стороны. Баки уставился на экран своего телефона на пару секунд и подумал, что лучшим вариантом станет не обращать внимания на подмигивающий смайлик в конце сообщения Стива и просто написать:

**_Баки_** : _Серьезно, спасибо тебе :)_

****

— О, Господи, это просто невероятно! — простонал Питер, набив полный рот розовым KitKat.

Баки наблюдал за ним, безуспешно сдерживая улыбку. Питер пришел к нему этим вечером, и Баки презентовал ему привезенные из Токио сувениры. В качестве подарка он купил там огромную кучу батончиков KitKat самых разнообразных вкусов. У розового, кажется, был вкус малины, но Баки, к его огромному удивлению, больше всего понравился со вкусом зеленого чая.

— Ты просто обязан попробовать банановый, — сказал Баки, роясь в сумке в его поисках. — Мы со Стивом так им объелись, что нас едва не стошнило.

— Так вы ребята много времени проводили вместе? — спросил Питер, до сих пор прожевывая остатки KitKat.

— Да, по вечерам мы выбирались в город и бродили по нему, иногда в поисках местечка, где можно было перекусить. Времени после работы оставалось не так много, но все же это было здорово. Стив много путешествовал, но сказал, что еще никогда не был в Токио, поэтому оказался впечатлен этой поездкой так же, как и я, — пояснил Баки, забыв о поисках бананового KitKat, и вытащил свой телефон, чтобы показать Питеру некоторые снимки из их путешествия.

Баки прильнул к его боку, но Питер вдруг забрал телефон у него из рук и отложил его на подлокотник дивана рядом, прежде чем притянул Баки к себе, одной рукой обнимая его за талию, и яростно поцеловал.

— Хэй! — запротестовал Баки, отталкивая его, — Я хотел показать тебе фотографии.

— Покажешь позже, — сказал Питер, вновь притягивая Баки к себе. В этот раз Баки ответил на поцелуй. И все было идеально, пока Питер не прижал Баки к дивану и не начал стягивать с него рубашку. В тот момент Баки осознал, насколько же он вымотался.

— Я охренеть как устал, — произнес с сожалением Баки, разрывая поцелуй и отстраняя Питера от себя.

— Ты серьезно? — нахмурился тот, возвышаясь над ним.

— Перелет и эта разница во времени выжали из меня все соки. Чувствую себя дерьмово, — пожаловался Баки, неосознанно зевая.

— Господи! Ну, прости, что отвлекаю тебе ото сна, — язвительно бросил Питер, — может быть, мне вообще не стоило приходить!

Баки в ответ мрачно смотрел на него, не понимая из-за чего тот взъярился.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты пришел. И хотел подарить тебе вкусности и показать фотографии, — нахмурился он, — Ты что, не в состоянии держать руки при себе, чтобы мы хотя бы один вечер могли провести без секса? — Баки использовал такие слова, после которых Питер обычно уступал, как произошло и в этот раз — тот лишь вздохнул и поднял телефон Баки с дивана.

— Ну, хорошо, покажи мне те фотографии, — сдался Питер.

Баки поёрзал, усевшись удобнее и навалившись на Питера, пока тот был занят комментированием снимков, хотя и не выглядел таким уж заинтересованным их просмотром.

— А почему на всех этих фото постоянно мелькает Стив? — спустя некоторое время пожаловался тот.

Баки неверяще сощурился, взглянув на экран и произнес:

— Да тут всего три снимка с ним, — Баки действительно сфотографировал его рядом с несколькими достопримечательностями, а также среди всех фото нашелся один их совместный снимок — Стив ненавидел селфи и практически заставил одного из туристов снять их вместе. — Ты что, ревнуешь? — не мог не спросить Баки.

— Нет, не ревную. — Питер, словно в насмешку, хмыкнул ему в ответ и поднялся с дивана, оставив телефон Баки на подлокотнике. — Я лучше пойду домой. Выглядишь ужасно, тебе, и правда, не помешает выспаться.

Баки раздраженно растер лицо пальцами.

— Вау! Спасибо огромное! — саркастично поблагодарил он.

— Просто ты мне больше нравишься хорошо выспавшимся, — хмыкнул Питер.

— Ну, конечно, а как же по-другому! — закатив глаза, бросил Баки.

Он собрал пакет с KitKat и передал его Питеру. Баки просто слишком устал, чтобы спорить с Питером и уговаривать его остаться, хотя Баки знал, что тот завтра не работает. Вместо этого Баки лениво поцеловал его у порога, а затем побрел в кровать, проклиная свое ужасное состояние после перелета и думая, получится ли у него когда-нибудь снова нормально поспать, но стоило только его голове коснуться подушки, как он мгновенно вырубился.

****

Баки уже и не вспомнил бы сейчас, когда в последний раз был так счастлив — в его жизни, кажется, все было просто идеально. Спустя несколько недель после поездки в Токио он чувствовал, будто все становится по-настоящему замечательно: они с Вандой стали дружными коллегами, а Тони был полностью доволен его работой. Хотя они с Питером последнее время практически не виделись, потому что тот отчаянно боролся за свое повышение, однако Баки не отчаивался, глядя на мир вокруг с улыбкой — он нуждался в позитивном мышлении. Его зарплата даже позволяла ему начать больше платить за аренду, поэтому его родители лишь слегка ему помогали.

Что касается их со Стивом пробежек, то они стали их регулярным ритуалом — они встречались по субботам утром и бегали примерно в течение часа. Пробежку они обычно заканчивали, попивая что-нибудь охлаждающее, а иногда подольше прогуливались вместе, просто болтая о чем угодно. Как же здорово было обрести хорошего друга! Стив, конечно же, периодически все также флиртовал с ним, но дальше этого никогда не заходил. _«Сейчас это уже стало его своеобразной привычкой, ничего серьезного, —_ подумал Баки, _— и напоминала она безобидные заигрывания Тони»._

Когда они со Стивом виделись в поезде по пути на работу или после нее, то всегда здоровались и болтали, если, конечно же, в вагоне не было, как это часто случалось, ужасно шумно, узнавая друг у друга, что произошло за день. Поэтому сейчас Баки мог вполне официально заявить маме, когда она в следующий раз позвонит, что наконец-то нашел себе друга.

У Стива, очевидно, была собственная группа друзей — людей, с которыми он был знаком годами, и Баки иногда ловил себя на мысли, что хотел бы, чтобы Стив пригласил его в свою компанию, когда тот упоминал о планах, связанных с ними. Конечно же, они со Стивом были всего лишь приятелями, периодически бегающими вместе, поэтому он понимал, что Стив ни за что не станет вот так просто приглашать его с собой. Но, может быть, когда-нибудь…

В последнее время, когда они с Питером куда-нибудь выбирались, то в основном только вдвоем, вместо того, чтобы потусоваться с друзьями Питера. А когда им все-таки удавалось собраться всем вместе, то Баки так и оставался лишь парнем Питера и чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, по-настоящему не являясь частью их компании. Они дружили с ним, если это можно так назвать, поскольку постольку, и Баки мечтал завести собственных друзей.

И словно наудачу, Стив впервые решил пригласить его на встречу со своими приятелями, когда они как обычно собирались на пробежку на выходных. Баки был и воодушевлен и одновременно нервничал, когда вдруг вспомнил о своих совместных планах с Питером, пока они со Стивом шли к ближайшей кофейне.

— Прости, у меня не получится. Мы с Питером хотели выбраться куда-нибудь развлечься, — огорченно ответил Баки. Он действительно надеялся провести это вечер с Питером, но в то же время и хотел встретиться с друзьями Стива, и возможно, только возможно, когда-нибудь подружиться с ними. Конечно, если они окажутся такими же приятными ребятами, как и Стив.

— О, — разочарованно выдохнул Стив, слегка нахмурившись.

— Я, правда, хотел бы. Может, ты мог бы познакомить нас в следующий раз? — предложил Баки, искренне надеясь, что Стив предложит, и этот следующий раз состоится.

— А что, если нам собраться в одном и том же месте? — предложил Стив, счастливый, что нашел выход.

Подумав, Баки сначала понравилась его идея, но потом он решил, что Стив слишком великодушен, и нечестно будет портить ему наверняка уже согласованные планы.

— Спасибо, но тебе не стоит менять ради меня свои планы. К тому же, Питер наверняка хотел бы, чтобы этот вечер мы провели наедине.

— Я не буду против, если они слегка изменятся, — со всей серьезностью ответил Стив, — мы еще не решили, где именно соберемся, просто подумывали о каком-нибудь местном баре, где можно выпить пару стаканчиков… Ты можешь познакомиться с ними и недолго пообщаться, а потом вернешься к Питеру? — предложил Стив.

— Я… — его вариант казался самым лучшим выходом из этой ситуации, — Хорошо, да, отлично! Спасибо, Стив, — улыбнулся Баки, получив в ответ такую же солнечную улыбку. — Я узнаю, куда мы с Питером пойдем, и напишу тебе адрес, — пообещал он, когда они подошли к кофейне. Зная Питера, Баки мог предположить, что тот выбрал какое-то уютное местечко, где играет музыка 80-х и есть отличный танцпол. Все потому, что Питер просто-таки обожает танцевать.

— Договорились. Уверен, будет здорово! Мои друзья будут рады с тобой познакомиться, — отозвался Стив, прежде чем они заказали себе свои обычные напитки.

Баки улыбнулся, вновь немного нервничая.

— Хэй, Стив, еще раз спасибо… что думаешь и заботишься обо мне, — смущенно добавил он. Баки, и правда, был благодарен Стиву, что тот пытался принять его в круг своих друзей.

— Я, эмм… всегда… — пробормотал Стив, резко замолчав, выглядя немного испуганным, так и не закончив свою фразу, и принял кофе, протянутый бариста. Он передал Баки стаканчик и мило улыбнулся. — Всегда, пожалуйста.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей главе: У Стива, наконец, созревает план по устранению Питера…


	5. Каждый день

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> Стив приводит свой план по устранению Питера в действие, и драма начинается.

Когда Баки вошел в бар, у Стива, кажется, на секунду замерло сердце. Господи, насколько же тот был прекрасен, выделяясь на фоне остальных людей в баре своей невероятной красотой даже при приглушенном освещении. Сегодня он был одет в обтягивающие темные джинсы и черную футболку с v-образным вырезом и коротким рукавом, не скрывающую его великолепную тату на руке. Волосы свободно обрамляли лицо, практически доставая до плеч, хотя обычно Баки делал хвост на затылке. Как же Стиву хотелось зарыться в его волосы носом и почувствовать их аромат. Единственный недостаток, на который Стив всеми силами пытался не обращать внимания, не дав отвращению отразиться на лице, заключался в том, что за руку Баки держал своего пока что парня — Питера.

Слегка склонив голову к Тору, он кивнул в его сторону:

— Это он.

Тор в свою очередь вздохнул, вглядевшись Стиву в глаза, и спросил, чтобы полностью удостовериться.

— Ты уверен на счет всего этого?

Стив наконец-то разработал план, который поможет Баки расстаться с Питером. И ладно, Стив готов был признать, что план нельзя было назвать безупречным, и он возможно в конечном итоге провалиться, однако попытаться стоило.

— Да, уверен. Он изменяет ему, но я знаю, что он мне не поверит, пока не увидит все своими глазами.

Да, он солгал Тору. Но Стиву, если честно, было плевать. Питер был недостоин Баки. И если Питер клюнет на Тора, как он и предполагал, то никакой вины Стива здесь не будет. Если же нет, то ему просто придется найди другой способ их разлучить. Например, столкнуть Питера под автобус? Хотя надежда, что и этот план сработает, пока теплилась в душе Стива, учитывая, что шанс, привести его в действие появился сам собой, когда он пригласил Баки познакомиться со своими друзьями в этом баре, поэтому можно считать, что судьба на его стороне.

— Хорошо, я попробую. Но ты мне будешь должен, — все-таки согласился Тор, допивая свое пиво.

— Спасибо. — Стив немного нервничал, понимая, что игра началась, и тут уж либо пан, либо пропал. Он все же надеялся на лучшее. Остальных ребят Стив пригласил прийти позднее, чтобы не тратить время, объясняя им, что он задумал, поэтому время у Тора было ограничено.

А сейчас Стиву нужно было придумать, как разлучит Баки с его парнем, но они, кажется, решили эту проблему за него: Стив заметил, как Баки направился к бару, тогда как Питер пошел в сторону танцпола. Баки наверняка отправился заказать для них напитки. И уже эта мелочь заставила Стива бросить злобный взгляд на Питера. Это Питер должен был купить для Баки напиток и преподнести ему его, ухаживая, как настоящий джентльмен. Очевидно, тот им не являлся.

— Хорошо, иди, — кивнул Стив Тору. — А я пока задержу Баки у бара и дождусь, пока Питер на тебя клюнет.

— А может и не клюнуть, — предположил Тор, соскользнув со своего стула.

— О, да ладно тебе! Как будто кому-то когда-либо удавалось воспротивиться твоей привлекательности? — Стив еще не видел, чтобы кто-то, женщина или мужчина, не повелись на Тора. Это было абсолютно исключено. Именно поэтому-то Стив его и выбрал.

Тор лишь самодовольно усмехнулся:

— О, ты мне льстишь. Спасибо, Стивен.

Не собираясь больше тратить время впустую, Стив практически вытолкал его в правильном направлении и отправился к бару.

****

Баки подошел к бару и навалился на стойку, пытаясь дозваться бармена. Он оказался прав, когда подумал, что Питер выберет какой-нибудь супер гейский ретро бар в стиле 80х. Стоило только войти внутрь, как звучащая, одна из любимых песен Питера унесла того в сторону танцпола, и тот лишь махнул Баки, обещая скоро встретиться с ним вновь. Баки был еще не готов пуститься в пляс, хотя до прихода сюда они и выпили пару стаканчиков, но чтобы набраться мужества и ступить на танцпол, Баки понадобиться больше алкоголя.

— И что такой шикарный парень, как ты, делает в подобном местечке? — услышал Баки чей-то глубокий голос и повернулся, заметив стоящего рядом Стива, который растянул губы в очаровательной улыбке.

— Хэй, привет! — Баки просиял в ответ. — Ты здесь! — Он был действительно рад видеть Стива, хотя и немного нервничал перед встречей с новыми людьми. Но он уже вполне умело мог притворяться, когда это было необходимо, что он — уверенный в себе парень.

— Да, хотя мои друзья еще не приехали, — оповестил Стив с улыбкой. — Я всегда прихожу раньше, — хмыкнул он, навалившись на барную стойку рядом, и встав с Баки лицом к лицу.

— Питер сразу же рванул танцевать, а я пошел за напитками, — пояснил Баки, бросив на Стива беглый взгляд. Тот отлично выглядел в своей темно-бордовой футболке, которая настолько сильно обтягивала его впечатляющий торс, что Баки задумался, как он вообще сумел в нее влезть, и этих подчеркивающих все, что нужно джинсах, из-за которых один парнишка, стоящий позади Стива, теперь не мог оторвать глаз от его задницы.

Стив задумчиво кивнул головой и легко улыбнулся Баки.

— Жаль. Что скажешь, если я приглашу тебя танцевать.

— Это вряд ли. Питеру это явно не понравится, — мягко ответил Баки, поймав взглядом бармена, который махнул ему, попросив подождать еще минутку.

— Он что, ревнивец? — поинтересовался Стив.

Баки лишь пожал плечами и взглянул на Стива.

— Да нет, не особо.

Стив в ответ игриво приподнял бровь и пробормотал:

— Не стал бы винить его, если и так. Все-таки парень у него что надо!

Баки закатил глаза на его слова, улыбнувшись. Стив сегодня был щедр на комплименты и флирт.

— Спасибо за похвалу.

— Ты что, правда, не замечаешь парней, которые так и пожирают тебя глазами? — пораженно усмехнулся Стив.

— Ну, почему же? — Баки посмотрел на него, одаривая внимательным взглядом, — вот, вижу одного.

Стив от души рассмеялся и похлопал себя ладонью по груди.

— Так и быть, подловил, — признался он с улыбкой.

— Хэй, — послышался позади чей-то голос, и Баки оглянулся на того самого парня, не отрывавшего глаз от задницы Стива, который сейчас подсел к нему с другой стороны. — Могу я угостить тебя чем-нибудь? — предложил он Стиву, пока Баки наблюдал за ними, недовольный, что их прервали.

— О, спасибо, но я здесь со своим парнем, — извинился Стив, будучи как и всегда очень вежливым, и притянул Баки к себе, обнимая за плечи, пока тот всеми силами пытался не показать, насколько это действие его поразило.

Паренек тут же вскинул руки, извиняясь.

— Прости, не знал, что вы вместе. — Он быстро ретировался прочь, похоже раздосадованный неудачной попыткой познакомиться или же рассмотрев хмурое выражение на лице Баки.

— Прости, — повинился Стив, наклонив голову ближе к Баки, кажется, не собираясь никуда убирать свою руку. — Спасибо, что выручил.

— Эмм, не за что, — кивнул Баки, неуклюже пошевелив плечами, пока Стив не осознал, что до сих пор обнимает его, и поспешно отпустил. — Тебе он не понравился? — поинтересовался Баки.

Стив посмотрел на него с недоумением в глазах и ответил:

— Не в моем вкусе. И сейчас я не ищу себе никого.

— Ясно, — хмыкнул Баки, с любопытством задумавшись, почему нет, но решил не доставать его вопросами. К тому же к ним наконец-то подошел бармен. Баки заказал себе махито. Да, он любит коктейли, а что такого? Питеру — пиво, а Стив взял виски.

Услышав его заказ, Баки, развеселившись, усмехнулся.

— Ты выбрал напиток настоящих мужиков, и почему я не удивлен, а, Стив?

Стив в этот момент как раз опустил купюру на стойку.

— Ага-ага, считай, что и твой милый коктейльчик за мой счет.

— Не стоит, я заплачу. — Баки покачал головой и уже потянулся за кошельком, когда Стив вдруг положил свою ладонь на его, останавливая.

— Если я куплю тебе один напиток, Питер же не разозлиться? — добродушно спросил Стив.

— Нет. — Баки нахмурился и подумал, что довольно забавно, что Стив заплатил за их с Питером напитки, но ведет себя так, будто только за коктейль Баки.

— Ну вот. Наслаждайся, — Стив улыбнулся. — А я пока посмотрю, не пришли ли мои друзья. Если они уже здесь, то я дам тебе знать и познакомлю тебя с ними, хорошо? — предложил он.

— Да, спасибо. — Баки кивнул и поднял с бара свой коктейль и пиво Питера. — Жду не дождусь.

Они вместе прошли к танцполу, беседуя о чем-то, когда Баки вдруг едва не уронил бокалы из рук, увидев сцену, представшую перед его глазами: прямо посреди гребанного танцпола Питер целовался с каким-то здоровенным, длинноволосым блондином.

— Какого хрена?! — выдохнул Баки, не веря своим глазам, чувствуя, как ярость закипает в крови, отбивая стуком в висках. Ему показалось, что его сейчас вырвет.

— Разве там не твой парень? — неуверенно поинтересовался Стив.

****

Все это время, стоя с Баки у бара, Стив продолжал поглядывать в сторону танцпола, и заметил, как Тор приближается к Питеру и начинает танцевать с ним. Тот даже не попытался отстраниться или отшить его. Видя, что парень клюнул, Стив возликовал и в то же время разозлился, чувствуя к этому человеку жуткое отвращение. Стив с самого начал знал, что он — ублюдок. Знал, впервые его увидев.

Заметив, как Тор придвигается к Питеру все ближе и целует, Стив повел Баки к танцполу под предлогом, что собирается проверить, не пришли ли его друзья. Баки шел рядом с ним и пока ничего не видел. А Питер даже не попытался оттолкнуть Тора, вот же гребанный мудак!

Когда Баки вдруг остановился, как вкопанный, Стив понял, что тот их заметил. Стив ненавидел себя сейчас, став виновником этого сокрушенного взгляда, появившегося в глазах Баки, правда, ненавидел, однако Баки будет лучше, если он поймет, какой его так называемый парень придурок. Теперь, по крайней мере, он это знает.

****

— Твою мать! — выдохнул Баки и звонко опустил бокалы в руках на ближайший столик. Он просто поверить не мог в то, что сейчас увидел. Как Питер мог так с ним поступить? Как он мог так поступить, когда они находились в одном чертовом помещении! В этот момент Питер отстранился от блондинистого гиганта и оглянулся, заметив, что Баки стоит буквально в нескольких метрах от него.

Баки еще мгновение неверяще смотрел в глаза Питеру, читая в них вину, а затем развернулся и рванул подальше отсюда. Ему нельзя здесь оставаться, он должен убраться отсюда как можно скорее. Внутри него клокотала ярость, и в любую минуту Баки готов был взорваться, пока не зная точно, просто ли расплачется или же обрушит эту ярость на кого-то, подвернувшегося под руку.

Питеру все-таки удалось его нагнать, и когда он поймал Баки за руку, тот вырвался из его хватки и развернулся к нему.

— Пошел к черту, гребанный кусок дерьма! — прокричал Баки, все еще чувствуя кипящую в крови злость.

Питер хотел было вновь потянуться к нему рукой, но Баки успел отстраниться. Они уже начали привлекать к себе внимание посетителей.

— Все не так, как тебе могло показаться, — начал Питер.

— Да, конечно, — Баки судорожно рассмеялся, подозревая, что эту фразу изменщик всегда и использует, чтобы оправдать себя. Это что, в них запрограммировано так? — Мне просто показалось, что ты целовался с другим парнем, — фыркнул он.

— Перестань, просто дай мне объясниться, — умоляюще пробормотал Питер, осторожно подхватив Баки под локоть.

— Баки, у тебя все нормально?

Развернувшись, Баки увидел Стива, наблюдающего за их сценой. Сосредоточившись на своем гневе, он совершенно забыл, что Стив видел его унижение, стоя все это время рядом с ним.

— Да, нормально, — отозвался Баки, пытаясь вытащить свою руку из хватки Питера, но тот лишь сжал ее сильнее.

— Давай уйдем отсюда и все обсудим, — попросил Питер, и Стив вдруг оказался прямо перед ним, говоря ему в лицо.

— Парень, сейчас же его отпусти.

Стив говорил жестко, предупреждающе, что даже у Баки по спине пробежал табун марашек. Было здорово, что тот решил ему помочь, но Баки вполне мог справиться и самостоятельно.

— Не звони мне больше, — пробормотал Баки, высвободившись из его рук, и поспешил прочь. За спиной он слышал, как Питер спорит со Стивом, похоже, пытаясь пойти за ним, однако Баки все-таки удалось спокойно дойти до дома, видимо потому что Стив оказался его рыцарем в белых доспехах и остановил его уже, кажется, бывшего парня от преследования.

****

Баки уходил прочь, и Питер попытался последовать за ним, но Стив успел его остановить, загородив ему путь.

— Можешь отойти, мне нужно поговорить со своим парнем, — попросил Питер, предприняв попытку пройти мимо него.

Стив не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр.

— Он больше не твой парень. Разве ты еще не понял, насколько, блять, больно ему сделал? — злобно отозвался он, и Питер, по крайней мере, выглядел пристыженным.

— Тот парень внезапно поцеловал меня, и я не успел оттолкнуть его, на секунду замешкался.

Стив недоверчиво фыркнул. Конечно же, Питер пытался придумать себе отговорку.

— Ну, да, ну, да. А Баки просто показалось, и ты не целовал его в ответ. — Стив шагнул к нему еще ближе, выпрямившись, и нависнув над парнем, пытаясь казаться как можно более грозным. — Если ты хотя бы еще раз появишься рядом с Баки, клянусь Богом, ты пожалеешь.

После его слов Питер действительно занервничал. Это очень порадовало Стива.

— Питер, я не шучу. Держись от Баки подальше, и больше не звони ему, как он и сказал. Если я услышу, что ты его беспокоишь, будешь иметь дело со мной, — предупредил он низким голосом, и его слова звучали, как обещание.

— Я знал, — хмыкнул Питер, сощурив глаза. — Я знал, что он тебе нравится, еще когда впервые тебя встретил.

Стив лишь пожал плечами. Ему было искренне плевать, что его раскусили.

— Возможно, но это неважно. Сейчас вопрос не ко мне, а к тебе. Это ведь ты облажался, и теперь он никогда уже не захочет с тобой даже разговаривать, — проговорил Стив и, не сдержавшись, все-таки улыбнулся, хотя и пытался скрыть победную ухмылку.

Питер, казалось, уже собирался возразить ему, но затем вскинул руки, сдаваясь.

— Да плевать! Между нами все равно не было ничего серьезного, — рявкнул он, как будто пытаясь убедить в этом в первую очередь самого себя.

Стиву в этот момент ужасно захотелось зарядить кулаком ему по морде за эти слова, но он сдержался.

— Я знал, что ты его недостоин. Тебе же лучше, если мы больше не увидимся, — пригрозил он, прежде чем повернуться и уйти. Ему нужно нагнать Баки.

****

Баки вышел на улицу, и черт, как же он был зол! В отношениях он всегда старался быть идеальным, чутким партнером, так почему же он продолжает выбирать таких ублюдков, которые постоянно его придают? Удаляясь все дальше по улице, он ощущал, как внутри клокочет гнев. Он чувствовал себя гребанный идиотом, которого жестоко унизили, и даже думать боялся, впервые ли с начала их отношений Питер ему изменил или все это время он врал ему. Может быть, все эти дополнительные смены на работе в отеле были лишь враньем, отговоркой, значащей что-то вроде _«я тут занят, трахая какого-то парня или девчонку»._ Господи, каком же идиотом он себя чувствовал!

— Баки, ты в порядке? — услышал он голос Стива где-то за спиной и его шаги, пока тот, видимо, пытался за ним угнаться.

Слегка повернув голову, Баки заметил, что тот действительно бежит вслед за ним, но продолжил идти.

— Нормально. Кстати спасибо за то, что не дал ему за мной пойти. — Баки, и правда, был искренне благодарен ему за помощь, но разговаривать сейчас он ни с кем не желал.

Стив все-таки его догнал, и теперь шел быстрым шагом рядом с ним.

— Ты уверен?

Баки лишь горько усмехнулся.

— Просто еще одна сволочь в моей жизни, что здесь особенного? По крайней мере, я не успел с ним съехаться. — Прошлый опыт оказался для него жестким разочарованием, и это касалось не только измены, но и того, что после нее ему пришлось возвращаться жить обратно к родителям, прежде чем несколько месяцев спустя он все-таки решился уехать в Нью-Йорк.

— Хэй, — Стив остановился его, мягко потянув на себя за плечо. — Мне жаль, что он оказался таким парнем. Ты не заслужил такого к себе отношения.

Баки не выдержал и отвернулся. Он знал, что Стив пытается поддержать его, каким-то образом утешить, но сейчас он больше не хотел обсуждать все это.

— Да. Спасибо.

— Я серьезно, — настаивал Стив. — Ты замечательный парень, и рядом с тобой должен быть кто-то, кто будет ценить тебя, зная, насколько ты чудесный.

И внезапно Стив наклонился к нему, пытаясь поцеловать, слегка коснувшись своими губами губ Баки, прежде чем тот успел резко отстраниться, едва ли не отскочив от него на метр назад.

— Какого хрена, Стив?! — неверяще выкрикнул Баки. — Я расстался с парнем сколько, буквально пять минут назад, и ты решил меня поцеловать? — Черт, Баки ощутил, как новая порция злости поднимается внутри. Хотя он сам был виноват. Он же знал, что Стив не хочет быть просто его другом, знал с самого начала!

— Прости, ты прав. Я не хотел этого делать? — бормотал, заикаясь, Стив, кажется, сам пораженный своим поступком.

— Ты не хотел? — изумленно проговорил Баки, буровя его взглядом. — Что это вообще было?

Стив хотя бы выглядел пристыженным.

— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал насколько ты особенный. Питер — полнейший мудак, и не достоин тебя.

— А ты, получается, достоин? — гневно пробормотал Баки. — Просто оставь меня в покое, ладно? — сказал он, рванув прочь по улице.

— Просто позволь мне проводить тебя до дома и убедиться, что с тобой ничего не случится, — умоляюще попросил Стив, следуя за ним хвостом, словно выкинутый на улицу щенок.

— Я и сам в состоянии о себе позаботиться. Иди домой, Стив. — Он пошел дальше еще быстрее, ощущая волну гнев поднимающуюся в груди, оставляя Стива позади.

****

Ранним утром в понедельник Баки заставил себя выбраться из постели и все-таки пойти на работу. Он знал, что Стив обязательно окажется в их обычное время в поезде, желая попросить прощения, но Баки не готов был слушать его извинения. Он провел большую часть воскресения, лежа в кровати, чувствуя себя разбитым и вновь преданным, периодически отключаясь на неопределенное время и поедая на ужин хлопья. В понедельник утром он едва ли не силой выпнул себя из постели, ведь работу никто не отменял. Иногда быть взрослым бывало отстойно! Он всего-то лишь и мечтал провести в своей уютной кроватке всю оставшуюся жизнь, завернувшись в одеяло, и уплетая "Lucky Charms".

Во время перерыва на обед к ним на этаж поднялся хмурый сотрудник службы безопасности, неся в руках небольшой букет лилий.

— Мы их проверили, — сказал он, опуская букет на рабочий стол Баки.

На минуту ему показалось, что тот от Питера, но нет, цветы были от Стива, и к ним прилагалась карточка с единственным словом на ней: _«прости»_.

Сжав карточку в кулаке, Баки запустел ею в мусорку, а цветы поставил в обнаруженную в офисе вазу, наполнил ее водой и оставил в комнате ожидания. Нет нужды выкидывать такие прелестные цветы, если они могут пригодиться, чтобы создать уют для посетителей.

Из офиса он вышел в семь вечера. В вагоне метро Стива не оказалось. Этот придурок Питер даже не попытался позвонить ему, чтобы извиниться. Это, конечно же, ничего не изменило бы, просто Баки вдруг начали съедать мысли о том, что его, похоже, очень легко забыть и пройти мимо, словно он пустое место.

Надев наушники, он постарался сосредоточиться на музыке. Страдать он отказывался, как и слушать песни Эллиота Смита. Питер был совершенно недостоин, чтобы из-за него Баки вновь начал слушать Эллиота Смита. Ни за что, в его случае идеально подходила долбящая по ушам музыка в стиле панк.

На следующее утро Баки сел на поезд раньше обычного, а затем и на другой день тоже. Может, ему стоит теперь всегда ездить на нем.

В четверг вечером он освободился с работы в шестом часу, и все, что ему хотелось — поскорее добраться домой, улечься на диван и смотреть фильмы ужасов, потому что это единственное, на что сейчас хватало его сил. Он никогда особо не любил этот жанр, однако было что-то приятно удовлетворяющее в том, чтобы наблюдать, как у людей вырывают из груди сердце. Уже предвкушая просмотр очередного такого фильма, Баки стоял на станции метро, ожидая поезда, когда вдруг рядом появился Стив. Обычно он не садился с ним на одной станции.

— Привет, Баки, — произнес он мягко, как будто Баки был каким-то пугливым зверьком, которого Стив ненароком боялся спугнуть.

— Привет, Стив, — ответил Баки, даже не посмотрев в его сторону, как раз включая музыку, и сразу же надел наушники, довольно очевидно демонстрируя, что дальше общаться он не намерен.

Стив сел на место напротив него, и весь путь до своей станции Баки чувствовал, как тот прожигает его взглядом, но он не собирался смотреть на него в ответ, глядя куда угодно, только не на него.

Чтобы простить его и сдаться, у Баки ушла неделя. Каждый раз, когда Стив как будто бы случайно оказывался с ним в одном поезде, то совершал одни и те же действия: пытался поздороваться, а затем стоял или сидел рядом, выглядя до ужаса печальным. И может быть, Баки и кидал на него уголком глаза незаметные взгляды, пытаясь посмотреть, что тот делает.

— Привет, Баки, — услышал он наполненный тоской голос Стива, когда вошел в вагон около 17:30 этим вечером.

— Привет, Стив, — ответил он, как и всегда, но вдруг осознал, что больше сердиться на этого парня не может. — Как дела? — добавил он, впервые после их ссоры посмотрев на Стива.

Будучи не готовым к чему-то большему, чем обычное «привет», Стив изумленно вытаращил на него глаза и произнес:

— Я… все в порядке. А ты как?

— Вообще-то я просто умираю, как хочется кофе, — ответил добродушно Баки. — Не хочешь выпить со мной кружечку? — предложил он в виде перемирия.

— С удовольствием!

Господи, если Стив и дальше продолжит так яростно кивать головой, та просто не выдержит и упадет с его плеч.

— Только как друзья, — добавил он, на случай если Стив неправильно его поймет.

Последовал еще один радостный, но более спокойный кивок:

— Конечно.

Они вышли на станции Баки и заглянули в местную кофейню, располагающуюся в нескольких улицах от дома Баки. По пути они успели немного поболтать о работе и об успехах в проекте Стива со строительством в Токио. Разговор был каким-то скованным, Стив, очевидно, пытался вести себя с ним осторожно, беспокоясь, что может сказать что-то лишнее.

Расположившись за столиком со стаканчиками кофе в руках, Стив все еще выглядел немного растерянным, но все же спросил:

— Так… как ты?

Баки неуверенно пожал плечами, опустив взгляд на свой напиток, поглаживая пальцами крышку стаканчика.

— Знаешь… мне хреново. — Это было еще, мягко скажем, преуменьшение. Хотя до этого они с Питером и не виделись так уж часто, теперь же он чувствовал себя как никогда одиноким. Возможно потому, что теперь он действительно был совершенно один.

Было чертовски больно знать, что первый парень, который понравился ему после той истории с бывшим, поступил с ним таким же образом.

Ну, ладно, можно предположить, что поцелуй был одноразовой акцией и отличается от полноценной измены с твоим, черт возьми, лучшим другом, однако смысл был тот же. Они сделали ему больно по-разному, но это не значило, что Баки готов был простить поцелуй. Может быть, если бы они уже много лет были вместе, влюбленные друг в друга по уши, все было бы по-другому, но на ранней стадии отношений, когда предполагается, что твой парень должен быть без ума от тебя и только тебя, а он целуется с кем-то другим, и это просто…

Баки решил, что лучше сразу оборвать все связи, и в будущем не придется остерегаться, что получишь нож в спину.

— Мне, правда, очень жаль, что все так вышло, — произнес Стив сдержанным тоном.

— Да, — Баки вздохнул, — я знаю. — И он действительно знал это — видел в глазах Стива искреннее раскаяние.

Баки, правда, был ему небезразличен, и от понимания этого у Баки на душе стало хотя бы немного легче. Похоже, у него было не так уж и много людей, которым не было на него плевать.

— А что касается Питера и… той другой ситуации, — осторожно продолжил Стив.

— Все нормально. Давай просто забудем об этом, — ответил Баки, слегка покачивая стаканчик в руке, взболтав кофе.

— Ты не против, если я скажу одну вещь? — спросил Стив, и когда Баки вновь посмотрел на него, тот показался ему немного обеспокоенным.

— Что? — с подозрением поинтересовался Баки. Он искренне надеялся, что Стив не скажет ничего странного, что только вновь ухудшит ситуацию. Ему, правда, хотелось сохранить их со Стивом дружбу.

— Просто… я знаю, что он сделал тебе больно. Но я не хочу, чтобы из-за этого парня ты снова начал думать, что проблема в тебе. Это только его вина, понимаешь? Он — идиот, и его ошибки не должны никак на тебя повлиять, заставив думать плохо о себе.

Баки моргнул, осмысливая сказанное. Стив был так уверен в каждом своем слове и попал прямо в точку. Баки, и правда, чувствовал себя отстойно и, не переставая, раздумывал, что же с ним не так? Его уверенность в себе в очередной раз пошатнулась, расколовшись вдребезги. Чувствуя, как сердце щемит от тоски, он через мгновение ответил, словно не в силах поверить, что у него есть поддержка:

— Спасибо, Стив.

— Так как на счет пробежки в эту субботу? — ласково улыбнувшись в ответ, спросил Стив.

Баки все-таки удалось немного улыбнуться. Он уже успел соскучиться по их пробежкам по выходным.

— Я — за. И знаешь, в этот раз я тебя обязательно обгоню.

Стив удивленно вскинул брови и усмехнулся:

— Что, правда? Какой самоуверенный!

Баки убежденно кивнул в ответ. Они оба прекрасно знали, что черта с два ему удастся победить Стива в их забеге.

— Я побегу так быстро, что ты и уследить не успеешь, как останешься далеко позади.

— Вот и проверим, как же мне не удастся за тобой уследить, — усмехнулся Стив.

После этого, напряженность между ними спала, и говорить, как и прежде, стало намного легче и свободнее. Баки скучал по их общению.

Во время разговоров со Стивом у него лучше получалось выкидывать из головы лишние, мучающие его мысли. К тому же Стив поделился с ним своим гигантским куском невероятно вкусного шоколадно-карамельного пирога и ничего не сказал, когда Баки, не моргнув глазом, съел добрые две трети, а после почувствовал себя виноватым. Посидев в кофейне еще немного, они попрощались и разошлись по домам, и Баки, наконец, стало слегка спокойнее на душе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> Нууу тааак, как вам кажется, злодейский ли Стив злодей или не очень-то он и плохой?


	6. За каждым твоим словом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив пытается порадовать Баки. Очень уютная и милая глава.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/130-Furman-St-APT-S-108-Brooklyn-NY-11201/245071445_zpid/?fullpage=true
> 
> Это апартаменты Стива, и если посмотреть на объявление, то вы увидите, что занималась дизайном компания Marvel Architects, я не шучу! Но давайте притворимся, что у Стива только две спальни — он не настолько богат.

Баки все-таки проиграл в их забеге. Как проиграл и на следующей неделе, а затем и на следующей. Но это неважно. Ему и без этого нравилось бегать со Стивом, хотя он и понимал, что в последнее время компания из него была паршивая. Просто сейчас ему пока было не до разговоров, он чувствовал, будто застрял в трясине отчаяния и никак не мог из нее выбраться. Но он все же, по крайней мере, появлялся на их пробежках и пытался встряхнуться и восстановить их привычное общение.

— Сегодня я привел с собой еще одного бегуна, — голос Стива, послышавшийся за спиной, немного его испугал, и Баки повернулся, посмотрев на того, и заметил милашного одноглазого пса, семенящего рядом.

— О, Боже мой! Кто этот красавчик? — пискнул от радости Баки, мгновенно воодушевившись, присел рядом и осторожно протянул к нему руку, чтобы тот обнюхал ее.

— Его зовут Лаки. Клинт попросил меня приглядеть за ним, пока он уехал, — пояснил Стив. — Он дружелюбный, не беспокойся.

Баки и так это заметил. Лаки уже уткнулся влажным носом в его ладонь, и Баки нежно погладил его по шерсти на голове, согретой теплыми лучами солнца.

— Привет, Лаки! — прошептал он. — Ты очень хороший мальчик, да?

Он отвлекся, гладя Лаки по гладкой шерсти — она была такооой мягкой! — и даже не заметил, сколько прошло времени, и когда, наконец, поднял взгляд на Стива, заметил, как тот как-то озадаченно смотрит на него. Баки поднялся и, недоумевая, уставился на него в ответ.

— Что? — нахмурился он, показательно оправдываясь. — Он — милаха.

— Да, да, — улыбнулся Стив, протянув к Лаки руку, и погладил по ушам.

— Что случилось с его глазом?

Стив пожал плечами в ответ.

— У него уже не было глаза, еще когда Клинт забрал его из приюта. Но и без него он отлично справляется. Только бегает иногда кривовато.

— Можно я поведу его на поводке, пока мы гуляем? — восторженно спросил Баки.

Заметив его воодушевление, Стив фыркнул, усмехнувшись.

— Конечно. Только не отпускай его, — посоветовал он, передавая ему поводок, и перевесив рюкзак за спиной на другую сторону. — Мне не жить, если с этим псом что-то случиться.

В ответ Баки пообещал, что ни за что в жизни не отпустит поводок, держа его как можно крепче, и они побежали вместе с Лаки, радостно трусящим рядом. Побегав некоторое время, они решили остановиться, чтобы передохнуть, и Стив, как и всегда, отправился за напитками.

Баки сидел на траве, заключив мордашку Лаки между ладонями, поглаживая по шерсти, и тут Лаки лизнул его в нос, заставив Баки восторженно рассмеяться.

— Я рад, что взял его сегодня с собой, — признался Стив, и Баки поднял на него взгляд, увидев, как светло тот им улыбается, держа в руках два стакана с кофе и бутылку воды, зажатую подмышкой.

— Как и я, — кивнул Баки, удивленно рассмеявшись, когда Лаки практически забрался ему на ноги.

Стив захохотал и сел рядом с ними, опуская стаканчик с кофе Баки на траву, и налил воду в переносную миску Лаки, на которую тот даже не взглянул.

— Здорово, наконец, увидеть, как ты улыбаешься, — ласково произнес Стив.

Баки сдержал смех и мягко улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Стив, — ответил он тихонько и почесал Лаки за ухом. Этот пес действительно поднял ему настроение. — Я с удовольствием бы провел с ним целый день! — признался Баки.

— Ты любишь пиццу?

Баки удивился внезапному вопросу, перестал тискать пса и оглянулся на Стива.

— Эмм, ну да? А кто не любит?

— Мы с Лаки собираемся перекусить пиццей. Не хочешь присоединиться? — предложил Стив, прежде чем сделать глоток своего кофе, а Лаки, словно зная, о чем они говорят, звонко гавкнул.

— Ты кормишь собаку своего друга пиццей? — пораженно поинтересовался Баки.

— Нет, мой друг позволяет своей собаке есть пиццу. Его вторая кличка — пицце-дог, — признался Стив, усмехнувшись.

— Пицце-дог? — с сомнением в голосе переспросил Баки, вот только Лаки, услышав его прозвище, внезапно оживился и уселся у ног Баки, довольно вывалив язык из пасти, выглядя чертовски счастливым. — Точно. Пицце-дог! — повторил Баки, недоверчиво улыбнувшись Стиву.

— Так как? Пицца? Ты с нами? — еще раз спросил Стив.

Есть пиццу после пробежки? А что, Баки вполне устраивало это предложение.

— Конечно! — улыбнулся он.

Стив оттащил Лаки от Баки, взяв поводок, и передал свой кофе Баки, поднявшись на ноги.

— Тогда идем, — весело поторопил его Стив.

Они шли по улице, попивая кофе, пока Лаки подбегал ко всему подряд, чтобы все обнюхать. Когда они добрались до квартиры Стива, Баки с удивлением заметил, что они живут совсем недалеко друг от друга, буквально в 15 минутах пути.

— Мы живем под одним и тем же номером, только у тебя дом №107, а у меня квартира.

— О, правда? — удивился Стив, вскинув бровь, и провел его через столовую и гостиную в кухню, и черт! У Стива дела, должно быть, идут действительно прекрасно, судя по тому, что квартира у него просто потрясающая.

— Вау, квартира у тебя просто невероятна! — не мог не признать Баки, оглядываясь вокруг, пока Стив был занят Лаки — не успел он отпустить его с поводка, как тот уже помчался в гостиную. Баки внимательно все осмотрел и особенно ему понравился роскошный, деревянный обеденный стол, а также лестница и массивный кухонный островок, и… Да черт побери, ему нравилось здесь абсолютно все!

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил его Стив, подходя к плите и включая духовку.

Баки побрел дальше, заходя в гостиную, и оставил свой стаканчик с кофе на журнальном столике, когда его внимание внезапно привлекли три картины, висевшие на одной из стен. Лаки, похоже, тоже нашел себе занятие, запрыгнув на один из приглянувшихся ему диванов, и с удобством на нем улегся.

— Это ты нарисовал? — спросил Баки, внимательно рассматривая картины. Они были действительно впечатляющими. Баки, может быть, не совсем разбирался в искусстве, но сугубо по его мнению, эти были безусловно хороши. Это была абстракция, и хотя Баки не совсем понимал, что на них должно быть изображено, но с уверенностью мог сказать, что каждая картина плавно переходила в следующую, являясь ее логичным продолжением, а написаны они были, вероятно, с использованием оттенков голубой и красной красок и, может быть, еще и углём? Баки отчего-то показалось, что в них проглядывает какая-то тоска — смотря на них, ему вдруг стало очень грустно.

— А, да. Не самые лучшие из моих работ. — Отозвался Стив, подходя к нему, и встав рядом.

— А мне они нравятся, — ничуть не лукавя, ответил Баки, и повернулся, посмотрев на него.

Стив немного покраснел.

— Спасибо, — мягко ответил он. — О, присаживайся. Чувствуй себя, как дома, — сказал он Баки, указав на диван. — Вот как Лаки, который уже, похоже, совершенно точно освоился. — Добавил он и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на пса, хотя Баки был уверен, что тот ничуть не злится.

— Спасибо. — Баки сел на диван и похлопал себя по колену, пытаясь подозвать Лаки.

— Я пока пойду, переоденусь и скоро вернусь, — оповестил его Стив, но Баки едва ли обратил на него внимание, слишком занятый, гладя и тиская Лаки. Пёс был слишком милым, и от него не хотелось отрываться. Поймав его обеими руками, Баки аккуратно прижал его к себе, наслаждаясь мягкостью шерсти, и только сейчас осознал, что уже давно ни с кем не обнимался. Ему этого не хватало, хотя обнимал он сейчас не человека. _«Так даже лучше»_ , — подумал он про себя, утыкаясь носом в теплую макушку.

— Ты, и правда, очень любишь животных!— усмехнулся Стив, когда появился на лестнице, спускаясь к ним.

Приподняв голову, Баки заметил, что тот переоделся в джинсы и белую футболку.

— Этого пса я уж точно уже обожаю! — поправил он Стива, нехотя отпуская Лаки из рук.

— Лови, — сказал Стив, и Баки увидел, как что-то темно-синее летит в его сторону, оказавшееся при последующем осмотре обычной синей футболкой, которая приземлилась ему на колени. — Это на случай, если ты захочешь переодеться, — предложил он.

— О, круто. Спасибо. — Баки как раз не мешало бы переодеться. Футболка, в которой он бегал, уже пропиталась потом, хотя из-за Лаки они и бежали медленнее обычного. Однако Баки почему-то был убежден, что пес вполне мог бы поспевать за ними, даже если бы они и не сбавляли темп.

Стив вернулся на кухню, и Баки проследил, как тот вытаскивает из морозилки пиццу, пока сам поднялся с дивана и, стащив с себя грязную футболку, натянул предложенную Стивом замену.

Не зная, куда положить снятую футболку, он оставил её на полу рядом с диваном.

— Эй, не хочешь посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм? — предложил Стив, посмотрев на Баки и одновременно с этим открыв духовку.

Вот так Баки и провёл большую часть дня вместе со Стивом и Лаки, смотря фильмы, играя со псом и поедая сначала одну пиццу, а за ней и ещё одну, и недоумевал, почему собаке она так нравится.

Баки взглянул в сторону Стива, который сидел на другом конце дивана, Лаки же, похрапывая, дремал между ними. Сидя в этой умиротворяющей обстановке, Баки готов был признать, что сегодняшний день был лучшим за последнее время. Он даже не подозревал об этом, но вот этого всего ему как раз сейчас и не хватало — просто провести время с другом, не вспоминая о бардаке в своей жизни, просто на денёк отвлекшись и отдохнув. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Баки внезапно почувствовал к Стиву прилив нежности и благодарности, подумав, как же хорошо, что Стива, кажется, вполне устраивают их только дружеские отношения.

Лаки вдруг как-то забавно хрюкнул во сне, и Стив тут же глянул на него и, развеселившись, перевел взгляд на Баки и улыбнулся уголком губ. Спустя несколько секунд звук повторился, и Баки едва сдерживал рвущийся из груди смех, только бы не разбудить пса.

— Ну как можно быть таким милым? — прошептал он.

— Ему наверняка снится его любимая пицца, — предположил в ответ Стив, таким же едва различимым шепотом, сверкая озорным огнем в глазах.

Баки вновь посмотрел на сладко дремлющего пса, пускающего от радости слюни на диван.

— Как думаешь, твой друг очень расстроиться, если я украду его собаку?

****

Эйфория Баки после встречи с таким милым псом, как Лаки, продлилась ровно до полудня воскресенья, когда пустота квартиры начала давить со всех сторон и, казалось, что здесь стало еще более одиноко, чем обычно. Утро он провел с пользой, занимаясь стиркой и закупкой продуктов в магазине, даже, наконец, почистил ванную, однако как только день перевалил через полудень, его настроение заметно ухудшилось. Сложно было вновь привыкать к одиночеству. Обычно Питер в течение дня отправлял ему какие-нибудь забавные глупости или мемы, над которыми они вдвоем хохотали, и Баки уже привык к этому, но осознание, что все кончено, и сколько не проверяй телефон, не найдешь там прикольные сообщения, заставляло его чувствовать себя погано.

Он пытался не отчаиваться и мыслить позитивно хотя бы на работе, сосредоточившись на ней, и выполняя свои обязанности, как только можно идеальнее, однако выходные неотвратимо приближались как-то уж слишком быстро, а вместе с ними и очередные одинокие вечера дома. В субботу у него была, по крайней мере, назначена пробежка со Стивом, которую он с нетерпением ждал. Вот только немного угнетало, что его рутина сейчас это лишь: работа, пробежка на выходных со Стивом и одиночество в четырех стенах дома. Баки понимал, что ему просто необходимо постараться начать сближаться с другими людьми, но все, на что его хватало — это ленивое пребывание в собственной кровати.

Его мрачные мысли прервала вибрация телефона, и Баки едва ли не подпрыгнул на месте от радости, подумав, что это долгожданное сообщение, однако осадил себя, решив, что оно, скорее всего, от его мамы. Вот только он ошибался, и сообщение было от Стива.

**_Бегущий Стив_ ** _: Я тут подумал, может быть, ты хотел бы заняться в субботу чем-нибудь еще, помимо пробежки?_

Баки непонимающе нахмурился, задумывавшись, что же тот замыслил, и с любопытством спросил:

**_Баки:_ ** _Чем например?_

**_Бегущий Стив_ ** _: Это сюрприз. Встретимся в парке в 9:45 на нашем месте, хорошо?_

Баки недолюбливал сюрпризы, хотя встреча с Лаки оказалась приятным, но все же сюрпризом, поэтому решил поинтересоваться:

**_Баки:_ ** _Мы снова будем гулять с Лаки? :_ _D_

**_Бегущий Стив_ ** _: Нет. Хотя уверен, тебе понравится. :)_

Хмыкнув про себя _«эх, была не была!»,_ Баки подумал, что с удовольствие посмотрит, что же там приготовил Стив, ведь это в любом случае будет лучше, чем сидеть дома в одиночестве.

**_Баки:_ ** _Хорошо. Мне принести что-нибудь?_

**_Бегущий Стив_ ** _: Главное приходи сам :)_

****

Остаток недели прошел для Баки на позитивной ноте, по крайней мере, любопытство держивало его на подъеме, не давая отчаиваться.

Удивительно, но субботу он проснулся в отличном настроении, надел белую футболку и тепло-зеленого цвета джинсы, дополнив образ кроссовками, черной кепкой и солнцезащитными очками, и двинулся в путь.

На улице стало уже заметно жарковато, несмотря на то, что день едва начался. Он слышал, конечно, что лето в Нью-Йорке довольно знойное, и теперь мог сам в этом убедиться. Искренне надеясь, что бонусом к тому, чем бы они сегодня не занялись, шла здоровая порция холодного кофе, Баки как раз подходил к входу в парк, где его уже дожидался Стив.

— Привет! — произнес Баки, снимая очки, и повесив их на воротник футболки.

На Стиве тоже были надеты джинсы и совершенно обычная футболка, а значит, из-за дресс-кода Баки можно не переживать.

— Привет, Бак! — тепло улыбнулся ему Стив. — Готов?

— Эмм, пока не знаю. Ты же до сих пор не сказал, что мы будем делать, — напомнил ему Баки.

— Именно. Следуй за мной, — усмехнулся он, выглядя до невозможности довольным.

Стив пошел первым, и Баки двинулся за ним, недоумевая, куда же они, черт возьми, направляются, но увидев, как Стив свернул ко входу в зоопарк Проспект-парка, слегка расстроился.

— Зоопарк? — спросил Баки, решив удостовериться, но, не желая показать, насколько разочаровался, нафантазировав у себя в голове что-то грандиозное. _«Со стороны Стива, конечно, мило, привести меня в зоопарк, но я предпочел бы лучше сходить куда-то, где еще не бывал до этого»_.

— Не совсем, — слегка приоткрыл завесу тайны Стив, подойдя к кассе, и отвернулся, начав переговариваться с какой-то девушкой, стоящей за стойкой, оставив Баки, нахмурившись, непонимающе хлопать глазами и стоять в ступоре неподалеку.

Спустя несколько минут ожидания, пока Стив все также категорически отказывался признаваться, что задумал, к ним вышел смотритель зоопарка.

— Доброе утро! — поприветствовала она их, пожав руку. — Меня зовут Кэрол. Рада знакомству!

Стив представил их обоих, а Баки все еще не мог понять, что же происходит.

— Мне сказали, что этот сюрприз для вас? — сказала она, обратившись к Баки.

— А, да, но я пока не совсем понимаю, что это за сюрприз, — честно признался Баки, бросив взгляд на Стива, который все также чертовски самодовольно сиял.

— О, тогда я предоставляю Стиву возможность рассказать обо всем, — вежливо улыбнулась Кэрол.

Идея была явно здравой, учитывая, что Стив выглядел так, будто еще секунда и его разорвет от нетерпения, да и эта его сумасшедшая улыбочка уже начинала пугать.

— Мы пойдем кормить красных панд! — воскликнул он, наконец.

Баки уставился на него недоверчиво, но губы уже сами собой начали изгибаться в изумленной улыбке.

— Ты серьезно? — Он никак не мог поверить в это.

Стив закивал головой, пока Кэрол с улыбкой наблюдала за ошарашенным выражением на лице Баки, и плавно переводила взгляд то на него, то на Стива.

— О, Боже мой! — пискнул Баки, и сказать, что он был чертовски рад и взволнован, значит, ничего не сказать.

— Но обнимать их нельзя… — сразу же огорчил его Стив.

— Нееееет! — заныл Баки, и Кэрол рассмеялась на его ребяческую выходку.

— …зато мы можем их покормить и сделать с ними парочку фотографий и все в таком духе, так ведь? — уточнил Стив у Кэрол.

— Все так, — подтвердила она. — Пока мы идем к их вольеру, я расскажу вам самое важное, что необходимо знать и чего стоит от них ожидать, — оповестила она, двинувшись вперед, и Баки со Стивом последовали за ней.

— Я не верю… это так круто! — Баки едва ли не подпрыгивал, шагая, до сих пор не в силах поверить, что Стив все это организовал. Это, пожалуй, было самое приятное, что ради него устраивали.

Прослушав небольшой курс о красных пандах, они, наконец, добрались до их вольера, и Баки подумал, что просто не выдержит и умрет от переизбытка милашности! Не спеша подойдя к одной из панд, плавно ползущей по ветке неподалеку, они наблюдали за ней во все глаза. Было невероятно здорово увидеть их на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Кэрол передала им немного специально подготовленной еды, и Баки протянул ее одной из панд, которая приняла подношение, осторожно взяв ее своей крошечной лапкой. Баки еле сдержался, практически пискнув от восхищения.

По мере того, как Стив с Баки кормили панд и фотографировали этих крошек, Кэрол рассказывала им кое-какие интересные факты об этих удивительных животных. А Баки словно оказался на седьмом небе от счастья, наслаждаясь каждой минутой с ними. Протянув панде еще один кусочек вкусняшки, Баки повернулся, улыбнувшись, к Стиву, и заметил, как тот ласково смотрит на него. Некоторое время смотря на Стива в ответ, Баки попытался передать своей теплой улыбкой, как он благодарен ему за сегодняшнее приключение.

— А теперь, если хочешь, можешь сесть здесь, — вдруг вмешалась Кэрол, немного испугав Баки. Стив отвел свой взгляд, и Баки удивленно посмотрел на Кэрол, указывающую на огромный валун, установленный посередине вольера.

— Давай же! Не тормози! — побуждающе улыбнулся ему Стив. — И передай мне свой телефон, — добавил он.

Баки послушно передал ему телефон и сел на камень, тогда Кэрол передала ему миску с едой, которую держала в руках наготове. Через минуту, стоило только Кэрол немного отойти, как одна из панд уже спустилась к нему, оказавшись буквально в метре от Баки, и в этот раз ему, и правда, пришлось сдержать свой восторженный писк радости, когда небольшой малыш забрался ему прямо колени, чтобы добраться до заветной еды.

— О, Боже, Боже, Боже мой! — едва слышно повторял Баки себе под нос. Ему казалось, что еще чуть-чуть и он может расплакаться от счастья. Посмотрев на Стива с Кэрол, он заметил, с каким умилением они глядят на него. — Стив, — прошептал он, — только посмотри на него! — Святые ежики, у него сердце просто готово было взорваться от восхищения.

— Ты можешь его погладить, — посоветовала ему Кэрол.

— Серьезно? — неверяще выдохнул он.

Она кивнула в ответ, широко улыбнувшись.

— Ага, просто будь аккуратен.

Баки осторожно опустил ладонь на пушистую спину панды, и малыш, кажется, не возражал, что его решили потрогать, слишком занятый поеданием пищи, поэтому Баки, не торопясь, мягко погладил его.

— О, Боже, Стииииив! — едва слышно воскликнул он от радости.

Посмотрев на Стива, тот показался Баки невероятно счастливым, каким, возможно, он еще никогда его не видел за все время их знакомства.

— Улыбнись! — непонятно зачем попросил тот, приподняв телефон, потому что Баки был уверен, что в ближайшее время с его лица никуда не денется самая ослепляющая и восторженная улыбка, которая когда-либо появлялась у него на губах.

— Стив, ты просто обязан попробовать погладить его.

Стив взглянул на Кэрол, дабы удостовериться, что это разрешено, и, получив кивок в ответ, осторожно скользнул на место рядом с Баки. Чтобы уместиться вместе на этом валуне ему пришлось сесть к Баки вплотную, прижавшись ногой и рукой друг к другу, но теперь он мог, наконец, придвинувшись еще ближе, прикоснуться к панде, не отвлекая его от еды.

— Ого! Ничего себе! — тихо прошептал Стив. — Невероятно!

— Думаю, сегодняшний день я могу официально назвать самым лучшим в моей жизни, — поделился с ним Баки, широко распахнув глаза от радости.

— Ребята, улыбаемся! — позвала их Кэрол, и Баки только сейчас заметил, что Стив оставил ей его телефон, и та как раз фотографировала их на него, а затем и на специальный фотоаппарат зоопарка. Им удалось сделать несколько фотографий, прежде чем еда в миске закончилась, и панда неторопливо соскользнула с коленей Баки и начала карабкаться по дереву вверх.

Баки до сих пор находился в какой-то эйфории, продолжая сидеть на камне рядом со Стивом.

— Я только что гладил красную панду, — не верящее выдохнул он.

— Я видел, ага, — усмехнулся Стив, сжав, и навалившись на его колено, чтобы подняться на ноги.

Ушли от вольера они лишь тогда, когда Баки, наверное, раз сто помахал пандам и попрощался с ними, бормоча _«пока, милашки! Пока!»_ , все еще на эмоциях от встречи с этими удивительными пушистиками, и едва ли не подпрыгивал на месте, не в силах унять восторг от такого опыта. Кэрол распечатала фотографию, которую вручила им в качестве сувенира от зоопарка, и Баки, не переставая, продолжал болтать о том, какая же мягкая у панд шерсть и милые зубки и особенно очаровательны лапки и коготки, а Стив послушно выслушивал его бормотание с довольной улыбкой на лице.

Кэрол передала им фотографию, и Стив усмехнулся, посмотрев на нее:

— Я еще не видел никого счастливее тебя, какой ты на этой фотографии, Баки!

Баки придвинулся ближе и тоже взглянул на нее. На фото он сиял, глядя на красную панду, сидящую у него на коленях, а Стив расположился рядом, улыбаясь и не отрывая глаз от него. Баки сразу же решил, что обязательно поставит ее в рамку. 

Кэрол проводила их до ворот зоопарка, и, попрощавшись, Баки от всей души поблагодарил ее за то, что она помогла сделать этот день лучшим в его жизни. Помахав им на прощание, Кэрол удалилась обратно по своим делам, оставив их медленно брести по тропинке, ведущей к выходу из парка.

— Так тебе понравился мой сюрприз? — спросил Стив с хитрой улыбкой на губах.

— Это было самое невероятное событие, которое случалось со мной, — признался Баки, до сих пор не в силах утихомирить свой восторг. — Поверить не могу, что ты все это устроил! — Он помолчал, ненадолго задумавшись. — Это наверняка стоило тебе огромных денег? Я просто обязан как-то отплатить тебе. Это ведь наверняка было не бесплатно.

Стив лишь отмахнулся, добавив:

— Не глупи! Мне просто захотелось тебя чем-нибудь порадовать.

— Но Стив…

— Твоя счастливая улыбка — самая лучшая плата. — Стив довольно усмехнулся. — Не хочешь где-нибудь позавтракать? — спросил он, пока они шли по парку, и Баки еще не успел ничего ответить на его первое высказывание.

Баки был искренне тронут. Стив знал, как ему плохо сейчас, и решил, что наилучшим вариантом, способным поднять ему настроение станут милые животные. И оказался чертовски прав! Они были знакомы не так уж и давно, всего лишь несколько месяцев, однако Баки не мог бы вспомнить, чтобы ради него друзья делали что-то подобное. Но Стив, похоже, не хотел это обсуждать, быстро сменив тему, поэтому и Баки не стал настаивать.

— Да, с удовольствием! Но теперь я плачу, — решительно заявил Баки.

— Договорились.

Во время завтрака Баки просматривал фотографии и видео, которые успел сделать Стив, и все не унимался, болтая об этих милахах, в то время как Стив безмерно терпеливо слушал его, пока тот бормочет с набитым вафлями ртом. Когда они, наконец, решили разойтись по домам и стояли у ресторана, Баки все еще чувствовал, что недостаточно отблагодарил Стива за такой сюрприз.

— Это был невероятный опыт, серьезно, Стив, спасибо тебе! — еще раз повторил он.

— Подожди-ка, тебе что, понравилось? — поддразнил его Стив, улыбнувшись. — А я и не понял!

Баки лишь закатил глаза, пробормотав:

— Да ну тебя!

Под влиянием момента он впервые потянул Стива на себя и обхватил за плечи, утягивая в крепкие объятия. Спустя мгновение, Стив обнял его в ответ. Простояв так минуту, Баки отстранился и заметил на лице Стива какое-то немного ошарашенное выражение, и понадеялся, что не переборщил, решив обнять его, и что не пересек никакой черты.

— А, вот, держи. Не забудь взять фотографию, — промямлил Стив, протягивая ему напечатанное Кэрол фото.

Решив, что раз возражений так и не поступило, Баки предположил, что Стив оказался не против объятий, и взял снимок, подумав, что вот прямо сейчас пойдет и купит рамку для него. Хотя фотография — это не самое важное. Он знал, что в любом случае теперь запомнит этот день навсегда.

****

Баки обнял его. Он действительно, без шуток, обнял его. Руки Баки касались его спины, а шея находилась буквально в нескольких миллиметрах от губ Стива. Баки сказал, что этот день с участием красных панд стал лучшим в его жизни, а затем Баки обнял его… и вот этот момент оказался лучшим в жизни Стива.

Он все еще помнил запах Баки — сандал и амбра, — и то, как его руки касались лопаток Баки. Он был так ошарашен этими неожиданными объятиями, совершенно не готовый к подобному, что повел себя как идиот, едва ли не заикаясь и бормоча что-то, как юнец, когда Баки отстранился.

Вернулся домой сегодня он просто-таки неописуемо счастливым. Изначально его план состоял в том, чтобы порадовать Баки, заставив хоть раз улыбнуться, учитывая насколько тот был подавлен в последнее время, и, конечно же, из-за вины, которая грызла Стива изнутри, ведь он знал, что именно он виноват в страданиях Баки.

Поэтому он решил, что сделает все в его власти, чтобы сделать Баки вновь счастливым, и Лаки помог ему как никто другой, подсказав, что идея с животными станет выигрышной, что действительно оказалось чистой правдой.

Стив был невероятно рад, что все сработало. Таким воодушевленным Стив Баки еще никогда не видел — на его лице читалось ничем не замутненное удовольствие и восторг, и он словно забыл обо всем, расслабившись, и опустив все барьеры, когда улыбался Стиву восторженной улыбкой. И Стив в очередной раз в нее влюбился.

Он хотел Баки как еще никого и никогда в жизни и был искренне благодарен, что тот простил его и остался его другом. Стив готов был признать, что из-за этой идиотской попытки поцеловать его, он едва все окончательно не разрушил, но, черт возьми, одно лишь прикосновение мягких губ Баки едва не свело его с ума, заставив голову кружиться, и он просто умирал, как ему хотелось почувствовать их вновь, однако необходимо проявить терпение. Слава Богу, что Баки все же сумел простить его и не выбросил из своей жизни уже навсегда.

Стив пролистал фотографии Баки с пандами, сделанные в зоопарке, тепло улыбаясь, рассматривая каждую, и вдруг остановился на одной. На ней Баки смотрел на него так… Стив просто таял, думая, что хочет видеть такой взгляд каждый день и сделает ради того, чтобы это стало реальностью, все. Все, что угодно. Это все, чего он хочет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> Огромное спасибо Jaded_Queen, благодаря которой и появилась эта часть с красными пандами. Спасибо за эту идею:D В Зоопарке Проспект-парка не проводят такие мероприятия с участием красных панд, однако я знаю, что в других зоопарках проводят, поэтому та-да!


End file.
